OUR MISSION
by Hida Tanaka
Summary: Semua berawal dari rencana menjadi penyusup. Empat gadis dari Konoha Gakuen Girls (KGG) malah terjebak dalam percintaan di Konoha Gakuen Boys (KGB). Lalu bagaimana dengan hasil penyusupannya?
1. Chapter 1

**Lagi-lagi ide gila muncul di otak yang semrawut ini, lebih gila dari Tobi saat ditinggal mati Deidara *ngaco**

 **Fanfic dengan kebanyakan pair ini sangat memusingkan #SalahSendiri**

 **Silakan baca, tidak suka ya kabur saja *plak**

 **OUR MISSION**

 **Pairing : SasuHina/NaruSaku/ShikaIno/NejiTen**

 **WARNING : SEMI-M, OOC, AU, alur berantakan etc.**

 **Disclaimer : Semua juga udah tahu kalo Naruto itu milik Om Masashi Kishimoto ! Nah, kalo cerita ini baru punya saya**

-oo-

Di ruang ANBU-ruang khusus penyelidikan di KGG, terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya mondar-mandir menunggu kedatangan pasukan khususnya. Kegundahan itu sirna ketika melihat empat orang masuk ke ruang itu.

"Tsunade-sama, apa perlu anda memanggil kami?" tanya gadis berambut pink

"Kita akan membahas pameran serta festival 2 bulan yang akan datang." jawab Tsunade-Kepala Sekolah KHG. Semua mengangguk

"Apa persiapan kita Tsunade-sama?" tanya gadis lainnya yang berambut pirang.

"Semua sudah di atur, tapi kalian tahu kan sekolah kita selalu bersaing ketat dengan KGB itu?" Tsunade menerawang

"Lalu apa rencana kita?" sekarang giliran gadia bercepol dua angkat bicara

"Kalian akan ku beri tugas menyusup ke KGB. Kita akan mencari tahu rahasia pertunjukkan mereka." jawab Tsunade mengangguk-angguk

"Hinata, kau sudah pernah kesana, tunjukkan pada mereka jalannya!" kata Tsunade, sementara gadis berambut indigo itu mengangguk pelan.

"Ya sudah silakan keluar!" perintah Tsunade. Mereka berempat langsung keluar dari ruang ANBU itu.

-oo-

Gadis berambut pink itu Haruno Sakura, dia siswi terkuat di KGG, punya kekuatan 'shannaro' yang mengerikan.

Kedua gadis berambut pirang itu Yamanaka Ino, dia murid dengan indera ke-6, seakan bisa membaca pikiran orang hanya dengan melihat raut mukanya

Yang ketiga, Tenten, gadis yang selalu bercepol dua. Dia di pilih Tsunade menjadi bagian ANBU karena keahliannya menggunakan segala jenis senjata apapun.

Dan yang terakhir menjadi anggota ANBU, Hyuuga Hinata. Wajahnya yang manis, perilaku lemah lembut tapi memiliki jurus bela diri hebat dari keluarganya. Hinata dan keluarganya itu golongan kelas atas.

-oo-

"Ne Hinata, kapan kau ke KGB?" tanya Ino setelah keluar dari ruangan

"I-itu waktu kalian dikirim ke festival sekolah Suna." Hinata menerawang

"Kenapa Tsunade-sama mengirimmu?" Sakura ikut bertanya

"Oh, itu aku mempelajari seluk beluk sekolah itu. Dan membuat denahnya," jawab Hinata

"Dan kau berhasil?" Tenten ikut nimbrung

"I-iya, dan aku bertemu orang spesial disana." jawab Hinata malu-malu, ketiga temannya membulatkan matanya. ' _Siapa ya?_ ' pikir mereka

-oo-

Sementara KGB masih santai menanggapi festival terbesar 2 bulan mendatang. Lalu kepala sekolah teringat dan kemudian mendatangkan pasukan khususnya di sebuah ruangan.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru!" panggil orang bermasker itu

"Ada apa Kakashi-sama?" tanya Naruto-orang berambut jabrik pirang

"Kalian jangan sampai lengah, pastikan tidak ada mata-mata yang ingin mencuri rahasia pertunjukkan sekolah kita!" terang Kakashi pada empat siswa itu. Jika di KGG ada 'ANBU' maka di KGB ada 'ROOT'. Misi mereka sama-sama rahasia. Hanya anggotanya saja yang boleh tahu.

"Mendokusai, dari KGG itu?" tanya siswa berambut nanas yang pemalas-Shikamaru

"Tentu saja. Mereka pasti juga sudah menyusun rencana." jawab pria berambut perak itu.

"Aku punya orang spesial disana." jawab Neji tersenyum. Semua jadi penasaran siapa yang dimaksud Neji.

"Baguslah, kita harus bisa melebihi sekolah gadis-gadis itu!" kata Kakashi membara.

"Hn." kata lelaki berambut raven-Sasuke, aslinya emang minim kata.

.

.

.

"Baiklah ini rencana kita, aku lewat jalur di dekat loker, Ino kau lewat jalan belakang kelas, Tenten lewatlah lab biologi ini dan Hinata kau lewat sekitar taman!" kata Sakura memberi instruksi pada yang lain dengan denah buatan Hinata.

"Tujuanku ke ruang OSIS, Tenten kau ke aula, Hinata kau cari-cari di ruang klub dan kau ke ruang kepsek Ino!" imbuh Sakura dan mendapat anggukan dari tiga temannya.

"Sepulang sekolah kita laksanakan misi ini. Misi ANBU tidak boleh gagal!" kata Ino mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Yosh!" teriak empat gadis itu.

Bel pulang sudah berdentang. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas kecuali empat orang yang menjalankan misi.

"Kita bertemu disini lagi, cari tahu apa saja yang berhubungan dengan festival!" ujar Sakura di pohon maple persembunyian mereka.

-oo-

Hinata melangkah hati-hati di taman KGB, untungnya tidak ada CCTV di KGB, jadi mereka lebih mudah menyusup. Hinata mengendap-endap di balik tumbuhan taman itu. Tak ada orang, Hinata langsung mempercepat jalannya. Tapi dia terpeleset dan menabrak sesuatu. Itu tubuh manusia, Hinata membuka matanya dan menemukan tubuhnya menindih seseorang. Hinata akan berteriak namun tangan lelaki itu membungkamnya. "Jangan teriak" ucap lelaki itu dengan suara bariton dinginnya.

-oo-

Ino masih mengendap-endap di belakang kelas. Dengan perasaan was-was, Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang KepSek di depan ruang kelas tersebut. Akhirnya Ino memasuki ruang Kepsek, dia heran kenapa pintunya tidak dikunci. Dia mulai mencari-cari dokumen festival milik KGB. "pasti di sembunyikan" bisik Ino. Saat Ino akan kembali, pintu kepsek terbuka dan "Mendokusai"

-oo-

Dari tadi Sakura mengitari ruang OSIS tapi sayangnya sudah dikunci. Sakura tercekat mendengar suara derap kaki mendekat. "Siapa kau?" Sakura menahan nafasnya, dirinya sudah ketahuan. Sakura menoleh dan terkejut mendapat uluran tangan "Uzumaki Naruto, ketua OSIS disini." kata pemuda jabrik itu nyengir. Sakura mendapati nasib sial sudah tidak memikirkan bagaimana nasib teman-temannya.

-oo-

Belum sampai ke ruang aula, Tenten sudah bertemu dengan cowok berambut coklat panjang dan mirip Hinata. Nafas Tenten memburu melihat Neji. Neji sendiri sangat kaget bertemu gadis itu di depan lab bio yang akan di kuncinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Neji.

"A-aku hanya salah sekolah, aku pikir ini Konoha Gakuen Girl. Jadi salah ya?" Tenten mencari-cari alasan.

-oo-

"Jangan berteriak, aku tidak mau teman-temanku datang!" ucap Sasuke dingin dan melepas tangannya dari mulut Hinata. Hinata sendiri masih shock

"Jadi siapa kau dan mau apa kemari?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Hinata sulit menelan ludahnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba Hinata menangis

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" Sasuke panik melihat Hinata menangis

"A-aku k-kesini cuma mau menemui orang spesialku, jadi a-aku diam-diam kesini." Hinata masih menangis. Sasuke jadi teringat Neji, dia bilang juga punya orang spesial. ' _Mungkinkah gadis ini?_ ' batin Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Aku Sasuke, namamu siapa?" tanya Sasuke setelah tangisan Hinata reda

"H-Hinata." jawab Hinata singkat. Sasuke tersenyum tipis

"Ayo aku antar menemui orang spesialmu." ajak Sasuke datar

"B-benarkah?" Hinata tak tahu jika rencananya akan gagal seperti ini. Lebih baik menurut dari pada ketahuan. Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata.

-oo-

"Mendokusai~ Aku mau tidur di ruang kepsek ini saja."

Ino masih berdiam di ruang kepsek. Bersembunyi di balik lemari berkas sangat pengap. Pemuda nanas itu belum pergi juga. Oksigen mulai berkurang dan akhirnya

BRUKK

Shikamaru terkejut melihat gadis pirang terjatuh tak sadarkan diri dari lemari penyimpanan berkas. Shikamaru panik sekaligus heran. Dia berpikir gadis ini mata-mata dari KGG. Tapi dia juga kasihan, tanpa aba-aba Shikamaru menggendong Ino ala bridal style menuju UKS. Setelah diamati, gadis ini begitu cantik. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis sebelum mengatakan "Mendokusai~"

-oo-

Sakura mendapat perlakuan baik dari Naruto. Sekarang berada di ruang OSIS bersama cowok cerewet yang notabene ketua OSIS KGB. Sakura memandang heran, bagaimana mereka memilih ketua seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau kesini dan siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto mendekati Sakura

"Sakura, aku murid baru KGG tapi aku tak tau dimana dan aku tersesat di sekolah ini." jawab Sakura pura-pura menangis.

"Hei, jangan menangis. Nanti aku antar ke sekolahmu!" ucap Naruto tenang.

"Kau sangat cantik, aku bahkan tak pernah berpikir ada gadis secantik dirimu." kata Naruto blak-blakan. Sakura tersipu mendengarnya. Tapi segera sirna mengingat tujuannya kemari.

"Sudah ayo aku antar sekarang!" ajak Naruto, Sakura pasrah misinya di ambang kegagalan

-oo-

"Jadi kau salah tempat ya?" tanya Neji mengangkat satu alisnya, Tenten hanya mengangguk

"Aku bisa mengantarmu kesana." kata Neji tersenyum tipis

"Tidak aku bisa sendiri kok." tolak Tenten sopan

"Kau kan tidak tau dimana KGG, aku akan mengantarmu!" Neji mengajak Tenten ke halaman depan dan bertemu Naruto dan Sakura.

"Neji!"

"Naruto!" pekik Naruto dan Neji. Tenten dan Sakura melongo.

-oo-

Ino yang sudah sadar kaget melihat sosok pria nanas yang tidur di sofa depannya. Ino mengecek semua bajunya dan ternyata tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun. Pandangannya menyusuri wajah Shikamaru dia sedikit merona. Cukup tampan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Shikamaru masih memejamkan matanya. Ino tersentak dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kau mata-mata." imbuh Shikamaru membuka matanya dan menatap Ino malas. Keringat dingin Ino mulai membanjiri tubuh Ino. Dia ketahuan.

"G-Gomen nasai, i-iya memang aku mata-mata." jawab Ino sangat gugup.

"Mendokusai~ KGG lagi rupanya." ucap Shikamaru datar.

"B-bukan, i-ini seragam sepupuku, aku sendiri sekolah di Iwa." Ino berbohong demi reputasi sekolahnya.

"Ck mendokusai. Pulanglah aku antar kau ke depan!" Shikamaru menatap Ino, yang di tatap mengangguk. ' _Misi gagal!_ ' batin Ino kesal.

-oo-

"Sepertinya semua sudah pulang, aku akan mengantarmu saja!" ucap Sasuke dingin tapi tangannya masih menggegam tangan Hinata. Ada perasaan aneh dihati Sasuke.

"A-ah begitu, a-ano gomen ne merepotkan Sasuke-kun~" balas Hinata malu-malu. Ratusan gadis memanggilnya begitu, tapi Sasuke baru merasa senang namanya di panggil gadis imut ini.

"Hn."

-oo-

Belum pulih rasa terkejut Naruto, Neji, Sakura dan Tenten yang bertemu di halaman depan KGB, sekarang makin terkejut dengan kedatangan Shikamaru dan Ino. Mereka semua bengong.

"Kau tau, ini mata-mata dari Iwa, sampai menyamar jadi siswi KGG." ucap Shikamaru memecah keheningan

"Gomen nasai," Ino membungkuk ke Naruto dan Neji.

Mereka semua mendengar sedikit suara tawa dari dua orang dan akhirnya mereka tahu siapa yang datang. Sasuke dan Hinata terlihat kaget melihat orang-orang didepannya. Terutama Hinata melihat Neji disana dan menunduk. Semua terdiam sampai Neji membuka suara

"Lepaskan Sasuke!" ucap Neji dingin sedikit geram. Secara refleks Sasuke melepaskan tangan Hinata, Neji itu mengerikan jika marah. Semua heran, apakah Neji dan Hinata saling kenal

"Hinata~" panggil Neji pelan. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya tersenyum tipis

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" pertanyaan Neji bisa membulatkan mata mereka semua. Entah kenapa Sasuke dan Tenten sedikit tidak senang.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu~" Hinata lari ke pelukan Neji. Semua tercengang. Sasuke membuang muka. Neji makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau jahat, kau tak pernah mengunjungiku lagi sejak sebulan." ucap Hinata hampir menangis. Semua orang disitu cuma menonton mereka tanpa bersuara. ' _Pasti ini orang spesialnya Hinata!_ ' batin Sakura dkk, ' _Pasti ini orang spesialnya Neji!_ ' batin Naruto dan Shikamaru. ' _dugaanku benar!_ ' pikir Sasuke dongkol

"Gomen ne, oh ya apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Neji melepas pelukan Hinata dan menatapnya lekat. Hinata salah tingkah, begitu pula para sahabatnya

"A-ano, aku rindu padamu lalu aku diam-diam masuk kesini dan Sasuke-kun menolongku." jawab Hinata terisak. Air mata buayanya sudah keluar, senjata ampuh seorang Hinata.

"Kau bukan mata-mata kan?" tanya Neji waspada

"Neji-niisan jahat, menuduh aku mata-mata!" tangis Hinata makin keras.

"Jadi kalian kakak beradik?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini Hinata, adik sepupuku." jawab Neji memperkenalkan. Hinata mengangguk dan tangisannya sedikit mereda. Sasuke yang tadi suram, wajah dan hatinya cerah kembali.

"Lalu mereka siapa?" tanya Hinata menunjuk teman-temannya kaget. Akting dimulai lagi

"Saya murid baru di KGG, namaku Sakura. Yoroshiku~" jawab Sakura

"Saya juga siswi baru KGG, Tenten desu. Douzo Yoroshiku." Tenten membungkuk

"Saya murid dari Iwa Gakuen, Ino desu!" Ino juga terbuai di aktingnya.

"K-kenapa baju seragammu KGG?" tanya Hinata innocent, sungguh bakat seorang aktris

"A-ano, i-itu-" Ino pura-pura gugup "I-ini k-ka-"

"Dia penyusup!" ucap Shikamaru malas.

"E-Eh, begitu ya?" Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Ayo Hinata, aku antar pulang!" ajakan Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto, Neji dan Shikamaru melongo. Mereka berpikir kalau saraf Sasuke ada yang terputus.

"Aku saja yang mengantar, jangan-jangan nanti kau culik adik sepupuku yang manis ini." omel Neji melarang Sasuke mengantar Hinata. Sasuke mendecih lalu mendekati Neji

"Izinkan aku mengantar Hinata, rasanya aku suka padanya. Tolong Neji!" bisik Sasuke tetap dengan intonasi datar di telinga kiri Neji.

"Baiklah Sasuke. Dan Hinata, jika dia macam-macam padamu gunakan 'Hakke Rokujuuyonshou'mu!" semua menelan ludahnya, mereka sama-sama tahu bagaimana mengerikannya jurus itu.

"Terimakasih Neji!" Sasuke langsung kabur membawa Hinata. Neji menghela nafas.

"Kau mau aku antar, Sakura-chan?" tawar Naruto pada Sakura. Dia tersentak mendapat tawaran Naruto.

"Aku pulang sendiri saja." Sakura membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Naruto menahan tangannya

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke KGG lalu mengantarmu pulang." Naruto menampilkan cengirannya. Sakura menunduk dan sedikit merona. Ino jadi iri. Lalu Naruto dan Sakura pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku juga sudah bilang akan mengantarmu, mari aku antar. Jangan membantah!" ajak Neji dingin kepada Tenten. Ia cuma menuruti Neji. Kini tinggalah Shikamaru dan Ino

"Pulanglah, sudah sore!" perintah Shikamaru malas. Ino menjadi dongkol kenapa harus bertemu pria nanas ini. Dia kan juga ingin diantar seperti teman-temannya.

"Gomennasai~" Ino membungkuk dan sedikit kecewa. Lalu melangkahkan keluar dari KGB. Ino pulang dengan perasaan kesal.

"Ck, mendokusai. Sudah, aku antar kau pulang!" meski terkesan ajakan yang menyebalkan, Ino tetap merona dan menuruti Shikamaru.

Mereka bahkan lupa apa tujuan mereka datang ke KGB. Yang pasti untuk saat ini, mereka punya misi sendiri-sendiri.

.

.

.

Keesokannya mereka bercerita tentang kepulangan mereka yang di antar siswa KGB.

"Naruto itu cerewet, di perjalanan ngobrol terus. Tapi juga orang yang perhatian dan langsung mengantarku pulang." kata Sakura sedikit merona

"Neji, kakaknya Hinata itu pendiam dan kharismatik." ujar Tenten malu-malu

"Shikamaru itu menyebalkan, pemalas, tapi punya IQ 200. Aku lihat di tes psikolognya." Ino mendengus. Yang lain terkejut, dia terlalu pintar menurut mereka.

"Hinata, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sakura penasaran, dari tadi Hinata cuma diam saja.

"S-Sasuke-kun mengajakku ke mansionnya." jawab Hinata memerah dan memainkan jarinya.

"APAA?" tanya mereka bersamaan. Semua dikelas memandang mereka berempat karena teriakannya.

"K-kenapa kau mau?" tanya Ino sedikit tak percaya

"D-dia baik sekali, bahkan mamanya sangat ramah menyambutku." Hinata menunduk malu

"N-ngapain saja kau disana?" tanya Sakura sama merahnya dengan Hinata. Pikirannya sudah hentai

"T-tidak ada, hanya ngobrol, makan dan. . " Hinata menelan ludahnya

"D-Dan apa Hinata?" Tenten hampir berteriak menunggu kelanjutan cerita Hinata.

"D-dan bermain di kamarnya, aku selalu berada dibawah, tapi dia bilang kapan-kapan akan membolehkan aku diatasnya." Hinata meneruskan kata-katanya dengan wajah memerah. Ketiga orang temannya langsung memerah melebihi Hinata, hampir pingsan mendengar Hinata bercerita

"E-EEHHH?" tiga gadis itu menjerit lagi dengan nafas terengah-engah

"K-kau s-sudah melakukan 'itu' d-dengannya?"

"A-apakah d-dia b-bergairah?"

"A-apa k-kau merasakan n-nikmat luar biasa?"

-oo-

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?" tanya Neji geram. Mereka sedang di ruang ROOT

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa!" jawab Sasuke datar

"Lalu kenapa sampai pulang malam?" Neji berapi-api. Naruto dan Shikamaru sedikit takut

"Aku ajak ke mansionku!" Sasuke menjawab cuek

"H-HEEEH, a-apa saja yang kau lakukan, teme?" tanya Naruto dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Shikamaru hanya cuek memegang Neji yang mulai emosi

"Hanya ngobrol, makan dan bermain-main di kamarku." jawab Sasuke menyeringai, Sasuke tau yang mereka pikirkan

"H-HEEHH, bermain-main?" tanya Naruto lagi hampir menjerit, wajahnya memerah. Shikamaru yang tadi berpikir jernih sekarang wajahnya juga mulai panas. Sementara Neji wajahnya memerah karena amarahnya mengepul-ngepul.

"Dia selalu di bawahku jadi kapan-kapan aku akan mengalah biar dia diatasku." jelas Sasuke masih menyeringai.

"W-woaahh, k-kau gila ya t-teme?" Naruto makin panas. Shikamaru pun jadi tambah memerah. Neji tak sanggup menahan amarahnya langsung pasang kuda-kuda.

 **TBC**

 **-oo-oo-**

 **Aaaaaaaaaa! *TeriakAlaOsram (?)**

 **Gila banget fic ini, beneran deh ! Mungkin semakin lama rate-nya saya buat M wkwkwk #nggakKok**

 **Sebenernya apa sih yang di lakukan SasuHina? Jangan berpikir hentai seperti Sakura dkk dan Naruto dkk dulu ya XD. Tenang ada di chap selanjutnya kok, tetep ikutin kisah mereka semua ya *ngarep**

 **Semua saya buat jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, belum cinta beneran, masih sebatas suka deng ! XD**

 **Silakan baca dan review. Review sangat dibutuhkan, tolong ya ? Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika pairingnya tidak di sukai readers, terutama ShikaIno. Saya buat pair ini biar mudah saja membuat fic ini. Kenapa? soalnya ayah mereka bersahabat XD *AlasanMacamApaitu**

 **Gomen nasai, buat alur berantakan dan kecepetan. Bahkan lebih cepat dari kereta api express *gaje**

 **Ya saya berharapnya sih banyak yang suka, tapi saya juga sadar semakin banyak yang suka semakin banyak pula yang benci XD *plak**

 **-oo-**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Disclaimer : dududuh, jangan tanya lagi ! *Duak**

 **-oo-**

Mereka bertiga tanya bergantian dengan muka memerah bak kepiting rebus. Hinata mencerna pertanyaan mereka dan kemudian tertawa.

"K-kalian ini, aku main di kamarnya itu bermain video game miliknya, bukan 'bermain' seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Hentai kalian!" ucap Hinata tertawa.

"A-Aku belum bisa mengunggulinya, aku kalah terus jadi tetap di bawah." imbuh Hinata dan tertawa lagi. Mereka bertiga kesal. Dugaan mereka melenceng 100%. Yah mereka salah menangkap arti kalimat Hinata.

-oo-

"Tenang, Neji. Kita hanya bermain video game di kamarku." ucap Sasuke tenang. Neji yang akan menggunakan 'kaiten' perlahan mulai melemahkan kuda-kudanya.

"Ck, tak kusangka kalian itu mesum!" ejek Sasuke menyeringai

"Urusai!" ucap mereka bersamaan. Meski Neji satu angkatan di atas mereka, tapi sudah seperti sebayanya.

"Tapi, aku akan melakukan 'itu' dengan Hinata jika dia sudah resmi menjadi pacarku." kata Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hakke Kuushou!" seketika Sasuke mendapat jurus dari Neji. Naruto dan Shikamaru menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko baju yang sedang diskon. Dia memekik kegirangan saat melihat diskon mencapai 60%. Dia sibuk memilih baju kesana-kemari. Ia selalu hampir jadi gila saat ada diskon.

"Kurasa kau pantas memakai yang ini," kata lelaki di belakang Sakura. Sakura menoleh dan menemukan Naruto menenteng dress selutut berwarna pink dengan motif bunga di bagian dada dan ujung dress itu.

"N-Naruto? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Sakura heran

"Yahh, sedang menemani belanja perempuan menakutkan." kata Naruto kesal lalu nyengir lebar. Sakura jadi bertanya-tanya siapa perempuan itu.

"Oh gitu ya," balas Sakura tersenyum menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya

"Naruto!" panggil wanita berambut merah panjang dengan hawa mengerikan. Naruto tidak berani menoleh. Menurut Sakura, Naruto seperti selingkuh dan ketangkap basah. ' _Wahh cantiknya perempuan itu. Apa iya pacarnya Naruto? Tapi dia lebih dewasa dari Naruto._ ' batin Sakura agak minder melihat wanita cantik itu.

"Na-ru-to!" panggil wanita itu dengan suara lebih berat. Akhirnya Naruto menoleh dan menemukan hawa panas di dekatnya.

"K-Kau sudah selesai Okaachan eahaha." Naruto berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Sakura melongo hebat, wanita cantik itu ibunya Naruto.

"Kemana saja, aku men-" hawa menakutkan itu tiba-tiba lenyap

"Siapa dia?" tanyanya menyenggol Naruto.

"Dia temanku. Sakura ini ibuku, Okaachan ini Sakura," Naruto memperkenalkan keduanya kikuk

"Hajimemashite, saya Sakura. Douzo Yoroshiku." ucap Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya sopan

"Saya Kushina, ibunya anak ngeselin ini," Sakura terkikik geli, Naruto memasang muka jutek.

"Ini mau kau belikan buat Sakura, Naruto?" tanya Kushina jahil. Naruto dan Sakura blushing.

"Hei kalian disini rupanya." tiga orang itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Berdiri pria tampan dengan senyum lebarnya, ini Naruto versi keren.

"Ne, Minato-kun kau tadi juga kemana?" Kushina menatapnya kesal. Minato hanya nyengir.

"Itu siapa?" tanya Minato pelan pada Kushina

"Sakura, ini suamiku sekaligus ayah dari anak jabrik ini," Naruto memandang ibunya sebal.

"Yoroshiku~" sapa Sakura sopan. ' _ayah Naruto sangat tampan_ ' batin Sakura terkikik

"Ayo kita pulang Kushina, Naruto kau disini ya, antar temanmu pulang!" Kushina langsung menggandeng Minato dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Hening

"Maafkan mereka ya Sakura-chan, mereka selalu begitu." Naruto menghela nafas melihat tingkah ortunya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, sepertinya mereka romantis dan menyenangkan," balas Sakura tersenyum.

"Oh iya,apa kau mau mencoba baju ini?" tanya Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya. Sakura memerah.

"I-iya." jawab Sakura pelan. Tak berapa lama Sakura kembali, Naruto tercengang.

"Kenapa? Aneh ya?" tanya Sakura menyadarkan Naruto yang dari tadi bengong.

"T-tidak, kau sangat cantik, pas sekali denganmu," jawab Naruto malu-malu. Sakura jadi merona karena ucapan Naruto.

"Aku akan membelikan untukmu, jika kau suka." tawar Naruto tersenyum

"Tidak Naruto, tidak perlu." Sakura menolak sopan

"Aku yang memilihkannya, aku yang bayar. Jangan melawanku!" perintah Naruto. Sakura hanya pasrah menuruti Naruto. Setelah membayar, mereka langsung keluar dari toko.

"Ayo aku antar pulang. Oh iya, berapa nomor ponselmu, tulis sini!" Naruto menyodorkan i-phonenya. Wajah Sakura memerah, tapi tetap menurut saja pada Naruto.

-oo-

Hari ini Hinata berbelanja kebutuhannya di supermarket dekat KGG di antar pengawalnya. Meski anak golongan kelas atas tapi dia tidak manja. Hinata membeli detergen, pelembut pakaian, susu dan segala kebutuhan lainnya.

"Coklat!" pekik Hinata girang. Jika Sakura gila karena diskon, maka Hinata bisa gila karena makanan manis tertama coklat. Tanpa aba-aba Hinata mengambil beberapa batang coklat.

"Hinata-chan~" panggil lembut seorang wanita. Hinata mencari-cari sumber suara ternyata di samping kanannya.

"A-ah, Konnichiwa Mikoto Obaasan," Hinata membungkuk 90°.

"Hinata-chan, mau beli apa?" tanya Mikoto senang karena bertemu Hinata lagi, setelah beberapa hari yang lalu ke rumahnya diajak Sasuke-anaknya

"I-ini banyak kebutuhan yang habis, jadi hari ini berbelanja." jawab Hinata lesu

"Ck, lama seka-" ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat ibunya bersama gadis pujaannya. Hinata menunduk malu-malu. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun, aku masih senang bertemu Hinata!" pekik Mikoto bahagia. Hinata semakin merona

"Hn," balas Sasuke melirik Hinata.

"A-ano, saya mau bayar dan pulang dulu Mikoto-baasan, Sasuke-kun," pamit Hinata membungkukkan badannya.

"Cari alasan biar dia mau main kerumah!" bisik Sasuke tetapi dengan intonasi datar pada Mikoto. Ibunya tersenyum dan mengerling nakal

"Baiklah, kau yang bayar, aku akan mengejarnya." kata Mikoto memberikan belanjaannya pada Sasuke. Dia hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Hinata-chan tunggu!" teriak Mikoto saat Hinata sudah akan masuk mobilnya.

"A-ada apa Baasan?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Tolong bantu aku masak di rumah ya, hari ini ulang tahunnya Itachi. Dan belum ada yang kuselesaikan," kata Mikoto merayu Hinata dengan muka sedih

"A-ano, tapi saya harus pulang dulu." jawab Hinata lembut. Mikoto memasang muka masamnya. Hinata jadi tidak enak.

"I-iya, a-akan saya bantu, sebentar saya telepon otou-sama," ucap Hinata menyetujui. Setelah menelepon wajah Hinata berbinar.

"Mikoto Baasan, saya boleh kerumah anda." kata Hinata malu-malu. Mikoto langsung memeluknya. Sasuke yang melihat itu menjadi iri pada ibunya yang bisa seenaknya memeluk Hinata.

"Sasuke, bilang pada Itachi kalo kita memajukan hari ultahnya," bisik Mikoto setelah Sasuke mendekat. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Mereka bertiga langsung menuju toko-toko lainnya membeli bahan untuk merayakan ultah Itachi yang dirayakan mendadak. Sesampainya di mansion mereka menyiapkan semuanya. Mereka menunggu Itachi pulang.

Saat Itachi membuka pintu dia tidak terkejut sama sekali.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou!" ucapan selamat dari semua orang. Itachi menghela nafas, ultahnya kan masih minggu depan.

"Hei, kau Hinata ya?" tanya Itachi mendekati Hinata, tak peduli dengan ucapan tadi

"I-iya, Itachi-nii~" jawab Hinata mengangguk. Itachi langsung memeluk Hinata. Sasuke langsung memukul kepala Itachi. Mikoto membulatkan matanya. Hinata wajahnya panas berat.

"Kenapa sih, dia kan sering main sama aku waktu Neji masih satu rumah dengan Hinata!" ucap Itachi tak terima dipukul Sasuke.

"Ayo Hinata kita main-main di kamarku!" ajak Sasuke meninggalkan keluarganya. Hinata blushing

"Itachi, jangan ganggu adikmu!" ucap Mikoto jahil. Acara ultahnya pun batal dan di rayakan minggu depan sesuai ultah Itachi.

-oo-

Neji kesal dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang seenaknya membawa Hinata ke mansionnya. Dia sangat geram saat di beritahu Hiashi. Dan dia berniat menjemput Hinata tapi niat itu di tepisnya setelah melihat gadis bercepol dua sedang berjalan membawa tas yang sangat besar. Neji menghampirinya

"Mau tumpangan?" tanya Neji. Tenten menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Neji tersenyum padanya. Tenten sedikit merona

"T-tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok," jawab Tenten balik tersenyum.

"Kelihatannya itu berat." ucap Neji sambil mengangkat tas yang di bawa Tenten.

"E-ehh, mau kau bawa kemana?" tanya Tenten mengejar Neji

"Akan kuantar, tas ini begitu berat, bagaimana seorang gadis membawa bisa membawa seberat ini?" kata Neji menatap Tenten heran. Tenten terkikik

"Ya sudah, masuk mobil, aku antar pulang!" perintah Neji. Tenten menurut saja, wajahnya tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah itu.

"Apa isi tas itu?" tanya Neji penasaran setelah menjalankan mobilnya

"Oh, itu senjata yang akan aku buat latihan. Tadi belum aku ambil semua." jawab Tenten menjelaskan. Neji sedikit ngeri dengan senjata sebanyak itu. Neji juga manusia, meski mempunyai bela diri keturunan keluarganya tapi juga punya rasa takut dengan perempuan disampingnya itu.

"Ehm, jadi keahlianmu memakai senjata ya?" tebak Neji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan raya

"Yah tidak begitu ahli, aku hanya bisa menggunakannya." ucap Tenten merendah. Padahal aslinya dia mampu menggunakan segala senjata dari berbagai macam era. Dari era ninja sampai sekarang dia bisa menggunakan dengan sangat baik. Baik dari shuuriken maupun senjata api AK47 dll.

"Jangan merendahkan diri. Perempuan dengan keahlian bersenjata itu sangat menakjubkan." balas Neji tersenyum tipis. Tenten senang mendengarnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil peralatan ninja yang aku pesan kemarin!" Neji langsung menghentikan mobilnya. Tenten menghambur keluar ke sebuah toko.

"Aku tak akan membuatnya marah, aku bisa dicincang." gumam Neji terkekeh di dalam mobilnya.

Tak berapa lama Tenten kembali dengan satu tas cukup besar. Neji yang melihatnya otomatis turun dan membantunya.

"Aku bukan orang lemah yang selalu ingin di tolong, Neji!" ucap Tenten sewot saat Neji mengambil tas itu dari tangannya.

"Bukan urusan lemah atau tidak, tapi seorang lelaki tak akan membiarkan gadis kesusahan," balas Neji panjang lebar

"Aku bahkan tak kesulitan sama sekali!" ujar Tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya. Neji melihat itu dan merasa gemas

"Sudahlah!" Neji masuk ke mobil diikuti Tenten.

Mereka sampai dirumahnya Tenten.

"Ayo ikut mampir," ajak Tenten ramah. Neji awalnya ingin menolak tapi tiba-tiba ide muncul di benaknya.

"Boleh aku melihat latihanmu?" tanya Neji dengan muka berharap.

"Y-ya boleh saja~" jawab Tenten seraya mengajak Neji masuk ke dalam.

"Jadi disini kau latihan?" Neji melihat sekeliling ruang mirip kelas ninja.

"Yah kadang, tapi aku lebih suka berada di halaman belakang. Oh, senjatanya ketinggalan di mobilmu!" kata Tenten keluar lagi diikuti Neji. Mereka kembali dengan menghela nafas. Tasnya benar-benar berat.

"Coba lempar shuriken ini!" pinta Neji setelah Tenten membuka tasnya di halaman belakang. Tenten menyeringai. Sekejap Tenten melempar tiga shuriken dengan posisi masih duduk. Nafas Neji tercekat melihat tak ada satupun shuriken yang melenceng. ' _Dia sangat mengerikan_ ' batin Neji.

-oo-

Ino mengikuti kemauan ayahnya dengan sangat malas. Kalau tidak dipaksa ayahnya pasti dia tidak mau ikut. Acara reuni gengnya dulu pasti sangat membosankan. Mau tidak mau Ino berdandan dan ikut acara ayahnya.

"Hime, kau tidak akan bosan, percayalah!" ucap Inoichi-ayah Ino

"Kenapa begitu yakin touchan?" tanya Ino malas

"Karena kedua temannku punya anak seumuran denganmu, mungkin saja kau tertarik padanya," goda Inoichi. Ino memutar bola matanya _'jika ada Shikamaru aku akan ikut. Heh kenapa kepikiran dia?'_ itulah yang ada di pikiran Ino. Akhirnya mereka berangkat ke hotel tempat reuni para sahabat lama itu.

Sesampainya di hotel, mata Ino membelalak melihat seorang pemuda yang duduk membelakanginya. Dari tatanan rambut dan perawakannya, Ino mengenalnya.

"Oh hei, Inoichi akhirnya kau datang juga," sapa orang bertubuh besar seumuran Inoichi, lalu memeluknya.

"Kau bahkan tak pernah datang reuni sebelumnya." ganti orang berambut nanas menyambut Inoichi dengan pelukan

"Ah, warui. Memang sangat sibuk." jawab Inoichi terkekeh. Ino masih penasaran dengan pemuda yang sama sekali tidak menoleh itu.

"Ayo duduk!" ajak pria bertubuh gembul itu. Nafas Ino hampir berhenti melihat pemuda tadi yang sekarang di hadapannya. Dia pun juga tampak _shock_ dengan kedatangan Ino.

"Inoichi, ini anakku Shikamaru." ucap pria baruh baya berambut nanas itu memperkenalkan putranya.

"Dan ini Ino anakku, Shikaku, Chouza~" Inoichi juga memperkenalkan Ino pada sahabat lamanya

"Anakku tidak ikut, sedang ada di luar kota." ucap orang gembul bernama Chouza itu.

"Dimana anakmu sekolah Chouza?" tanya Inoichi

"Oh, dia memilih ke Kumo." jawab Chouza tersenyum

"Bagaimana anakmu Shikaku?" Inoichi ganti bertanya pada Shikaku

"Pemalas ini ada di KGB, anak cantikmu itu bersekolah di KGG ya?" tebak Shikaku. Nafas Ino memburu, jika ayahnya memberitahu maka Shikamaru akan mengetahuinya. Shikamaru sendiri sepertinya sangat menunggu jawaban dari Inoichi.

"Iya Shikaku, bahkan dia punya anggota geng terkuat." jawab Inoichi semangat dan membuat Ino lemas seketika. Shikamaru menyeringai

"Apakah anggotanya empat orang paman?" tanya Shikamaru sopan pada Inoichi. Ino semakin gundah.

"I-iya, hebat kau tau itu, pantas saja anak Shikaku!" puji Inoichi, wajah Ino pucat

"Tiga anggota lainnya bernama Hinata, Sakura dan Tenten." tambah Shikamaru tersenyum tipis

"Hebat sekali kau Shikamaru!" Inoichi membelalakan matanya kagum

"Karena kemarin mereka-"

"Sumimasen~" ucapan Shikamaru terpotong karena Ino langsung menariknya menjauh dari mereka semua. Bisa hancur reputasi KGG kalau Shikamaru memberitahu mereka.

"Mungkin mereka sudah saling kenal. Rasanya akan semakin mudah berbesan denganmu, Inoichi~" kata Shikaku tersenyum lebar melihat anaknya di tarik paksa oleh gadis itu. Inoichi dan Chouza tertawa.

"Kenapa menarikku?" tanya Shikamaru setelah tangannya dilepas Ino jauh dari mereka.

"J-jangan kau beritahu mereka kalau aku kemarin ke sekolahmu!" ancam Ino gugup.

"Kau takut jika ayahmu tahu kau seorang penyusup?" tanya Shikamaru mengangkat satu alisnya dengan seringai tajamnya. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Ino.

"Kita semua sudah buat kesepakatan untuk menghukum para penyusup! Mendokusai~" tambah Shikamaru sambil membuka ponselnya namun posisinya tidak berubah sama sekali.

' _Seperti dugaan,mereka penyusup_ ' Shikamaru mengirim pesan SOS pada anggota ROOT. Dan seketika dia melakukan hukuman kesepakatan yang telah mereka buat.

 **-oo-**

 **TBC**

 **-oo-**

 **Saya buat fic ini sangat terburu-buru, mumpung ada ide, takutnya ntar ilang dari nih kepala. *KagakNanya**

 **Ternyata yang dilakukan SasuHina cuma bermain video game loh, kirain apa XD *GagalFokus *PLAKK**

 **Ini chap pendek banget, lebih pendek dari ingusnya Udon (?)**

Sekarang tebakan lagi, apa ya hukumannya? Saya udah tau nih pada mikir apa muahaha XD *sotoy

Ikuti terus lanjutannya, review jangan lupa!

Jangan jadi pembaca gelap kalo nggak mau di anggap 'gosong' XD. Arigatou !


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **Disclaimer : Masih mau nanya? *DuakPlak**

 **WARNING : SEMI-M, OOC, AU, Typo**

 **-oo-**

 _Ting Ting_

Ponsel Sasuke berbunyi, dia melihat pesan dari Shikamaru. Wajahnya berubah menjadi seperti 'ingin makan', seringai tajamnya keluar.

"K-kenapa S-Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata sedikit takut lantaran Sasuke menatapnya tajam seperti ingin melahapnya.

"Ternyata kau berbakat jadi aktris, Hinata!" ucap Sasuke tanpa melepas seringai dari bibirnya, lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata gugup. Sasuke semakin mendekat, hati Hinata berdebar kencang.

"Ternyata kaulah yang kami waspadai, para penyusup!" bisik Sasuke di depan wajah Hinata.

"A-aku b-bukan peny-" perkataan Hinata terpotong dengan ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke. Hinata ingin pingsan akibat ciuman maut Sasuke.

Pertahanan Hinata mulai lemah, sepenuhnya dia menyerah. Sasuke menyeringai puas, dia semakin tak tahan melihat tubuh Hinata yang menggoda. Mereka merasa kehilangan akal sehatnya. Hinata pun mulai berani mengeluarkan desahan yang semakin membuat Sasuke semakin menggila.

-oo-

 _Ting Ting_

"Sebentar Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto pada Sakura mendengar ponselnya bunyi. Naruto tidak jadi mengantar Sakura pulang melainkan pergi menonton setelah Naruto memaksa Sakura.

"S-siapa Naruto?" tanya Sakura penasaran karena mimik wajah Naruto berubah.

"Salah satu anggota kami memberitahu bahwa kalian itu para penyusup!" Naruto menoleh datar pada Sakura

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Sakura sewot

"Kami tahu kalian itu penyusup di sekolah kami, karena aku juga salah satu anggota geng rahasia." jawab Naruto meringis.

"Kau tahu hukuman para penyusup?" tanya Naruto sedikit menyeringai. Sakura tak ingin tahu.

"Mereka harus menjadi kekasih yang menyergap mereka," bisik Naruto dan mendapat pukulan dari Sakura.

"Kau memang kuat tapi aku lebih kuat." Naruto mencengkeram tangan Sakura dan menciuminya. Sakura meronta tapi Naruto sangat kuat.

-oo-

 _Ting Ting_

Neji langsung membuka ponselnya melihat pesan darurat dari salah satu anggota ROOT mereka. Mereka telah sepakat menyamakan nada dering khusus mereka berempat. Bahkan punya nomor khusus untuk anggota ROOT.

Tenten heran melihat Neji yang hanya diam saja setelah membuka ponselya.

"Tenten, entah kau menyukai atau tidak tapi aku akan tetap melakukannya!" ucap Neji menatap Tenten

"M-melakukan apa?" Tenten jadi sedikit takut

"Melakukan kesepakatan hukuman kami kepada para penyusup!" jawab Neji menampilkan sedikit seringai.

"Sekarang kau menjadi kekasihku!" bisik Neji. Sejurus dia sudah melumat bibir Tenten. Baru saja tangan Tenten mencari senjata, tangan Neji sudah terlebih dulu menguncinya. Neji bahkan lupa kalau Hinata sekarang pasti juga melakukannya dengan Sasuke, bahkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

-oo-

 **Flashback On**

Anggota ROOT sedang berpikir serius di ruangannya. Semua menduga siapa keempat siswi yang secara kebetulan bisa berada di tempat yang sama.

"Mereka penyusup. Mendokusai!" ucap Shikamaru sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Aku menyukainya!" sahut Sasuke dingin. Neji menatapnya tidak suka.

"Hmm, kalian juga menyukainya, bukan?" tanya Naruto manggut-manggut. Semua tampak diam, sedikit memalingkan wajah mereka.

"Yosh! Kita buat hukuman buat mereka yang bisa menguntungkan kita!" tambah Naruto tak lupa dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Tunggu! Kita pastikan jika mereka benar-benar penyusup!" sambung Shikamaru serius.

"Hn."

"Baiklah, hukumannya jika mereka benar penyusup maka kita akan meminta ramen!" teriak Naruto girang, sementara yang lain menatap Naruto aneh sebelum mendapat pukulan dari Sasuke.

"Baka dobe!" ujar Sasuke dengan suara berat.

"Kita jadikan pacar saja." kata Naruto asal. Mereka bertiga kembali menatap Naruto.

"Tak kusangka otakmu kadang normal!" tukas Neji.

"Jadi, ini kesepakatan kita? Memacari mereka?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Jika kau menyukai Ino~" Shikamaru mendecih saat Naruto menggodanya.

"Jangan lupa menciumnya!" kata Naruto dengan tampang mesumnya.

"Hn, aku setuju rencana ini!" ucap Sasuke dengan intonasi yang di anggap monoton bagi teman-temannya, lalu keluar dari ruang ROOT.

"Sepertinya sepupumu dijadikan mangsa, Neji." ujar Shikamaru sedikit menyeringai. Alis Neji hampir menyatu mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

"Biarlah, jika dia bisa menjaga Hinata." sahut Neji sedikit tersenyum.

 **Flashback Off**

-oo-

Itachi terkikik geli mendengar suara-suara lenguhan, desahan dari kamar di sampingnya. Kamarnya yang berdampingan dengan kamar Sasuke, pasti dapat mendengar suara meski sebatas desahan yang pelan.

"Bahkan mereka berani melakukannya di siang bolong begini." gumam Itachi terkekeh lalu pergi dari kamar.

.

.

.

"Hinata kenapa jalanmu begitu?" tanya Sakura heran.

"A-ano, t-tidak apa-apa. C-cuma s-sedikit capek s-saja," jawab Hinata gugup. Hinata terlalu malu menceritakan yang dia alami.

"Oh iya Ino, kemarin kamu ikut reuni keluarga ya? Cerita dong!" pinta Tenten

"E-eh rasanya membosankan, aku tidak suka!" jawab Ino sewot. Ino tidak mau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia juga tidak ingin bilang bahwa mereka semua sudah ketahuan menjadi penyusup. Padahal mereka semua sama-sama sudah ketahuan.

"K-kemarin kau sudah latihan ninja ya Tenten?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"A-aku belum mengambil peralatan ninjaku, mungkin nanti." jawab Tenten berbohong

"Hei, jidat, kenapa melamun?" giliran Ino bertanya pada Sakura

"U-urusai!" balas Sakura sewot. Sepertinya mereka tak ada yang mau bercerita kisah sesungguhnya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Hinata berbunyi dan melihat Sasuke menelepon. Segera dia menjauh dari tiga temannya.

"Heh, aku lihat dari Sasuke, ayo kita nguping!" ajak Ino jahil. Ino dkk membuntuti Hinata. Mereka sadar ada yang aneh dengan cara jalannya Hinata. Rasa penasaran sudah mengganggu pikiran mereka bertiga.

"M-Moshi-moshi S-Sasuke-kun~" jawab Hinata setelah mengangkat teleponnya. Sayang sekali mereka bertiga tidak mendengar suara Sasuke

"Y-ya, meski masih agak perih dan sakit aku bisa jalan kok," Mereka mau berpikir positif tentang ini.

-oo-

"Kalian juga melakukannya?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba

"Kan sudah perjanjian kita!" jawab mereka serempak. Seketika raut muka Neji berubah

"Sasuke kau juga mencumbui Hinata?" Neji tetap bertanya meski jawabannya sudah pasti dia ketahui

"Maaf Neji. Aku bahkan melebihi dari apa yang kita sepakati" gumam Sasuke menyeringai

"APAAA?" teriak mereka bertiga

"Saat Shikamaru mengirim pesan, kebetulan aku dan Hinata ada di kamarku!" kata Sasuke datar.

"J-jadi kau beneran melakukannya t-teme?" Naruto berteriak tak percaya. Shikamaru masih tak percaya, mungkin Sasuke bohong.

"Dasar pembohong. Mendokusai!" timpuk Shikamaru

"Aku buktikan!" Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Hinata dalam mode speaker.

"M-Moshi-moshi S-Sasuke-kun~" jawab Hinata di sambungan telepon

"Apa kau sudah bisa berjalan?"

"Y-ya, meski masih agak perih dan sakit aku bisa jalan kok," jawab Hinata kelihatannya malu-malu

"Kau mau mengulanginya lagi?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai dan di pukul Neji

"S-Sasuke-kun, a-aku malu membicarakannya. A-Awas s-saja,j-jangan sampai kau pergi dariku setelah kau mengambil keperawananku. A-Akan kuhajar kau!"Hinata mengancam Sasuke.

"Tidak, kau akan kupertahankan sepenuhnya. Aishiteru~" ucap Sasuke tersenyum tipis sekali dan menutup teleponnya. Naruto dan Shikamaru menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Neji tetap tenang.

"Jaga Hinata baik-baik, jika kau sampai menyakitinya, akan kubunuh kau!" ancam Neji. Sasuke langsung menciut tapi dia senang Neji tidak menghajarnya dan menyetujui hubungannya dengan Hinata.

-oo-

Sementara mereka bertiga langsung melotot dan mulutnya menganga lebar menguping Hinata telepon. Mereka sulit percaya bahwa Hinata sudah melakukan 'itu'. Sekarang terjawab sudah rasa penasaran mereka dengan keanehan cara berjalan Hinata. Nafas mereka memburu. Dan kembali ke kantin sebelum Hinata kembali.

"N-Nanti kita ke pergi ke kafe Madara ya?" ajak Hinata setelah berkumpul dengan mereka lagi. Teman-temannya mengangguk senang. Mereka pura-pura tak pernah menguping Hinata tadi.

"Iya, katanya ada menu baru loh!" pekik Tenten semangat

"Hm, kalau tidak salah namanya sih Tsukuyomi Cake," imbuh Sakura.

"Nanti sore jam 6 berangkat ya, kita ketemu di depan kampus Konoha." ujar Ino gembira.

Tiba-tiba mereka bertiga mendapat telepon bersamaan. Hinata hanya bengong ditinggal mereka.

-oo-

Naruto, Shikamaru dan Neji masih malu-malu membicarakan hubungannya dengan kekasih baru mereka. Namun, mereka juga tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan sukanya. Shikamaru keluar dari ruang ROOT dan menjauh dari mereka bertiga, dia berencana melepon Ino

"Moshi-Moshi Shika!" suara cempreng Ino membuat Shikamaru memutar bola matanya

"Ck, mendokusai. Nanti kau ada acara?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menggaruk tengkuknya

"T-tidak, ada apa?" Ino berbohong dan balik bertanya

"Aku mengajakmu jalan, jam 6 tunggu di rumahmu ya," ajak Shikamaru malu-malu walau cuma di telepon.

"I-iya, aku tunggu!" jawab Ino gugup.

-oo-

"Nanti pakai baju yang aku belikan itu ya, aku mau mengajakmu kencan!" ucap Naruto terus terang tak lupa dengan cengirannya.

"Aku tidak mau, aku ada acara!" jawab Sakura ketus di telepon. Dia tak ingin meninggalkan teman-temannya. Tapi dia juga kecewa tidak bisa melakukan kencan pertamanya.

"Ayolah Sakura-chan, aku ingin dekat-dekat denganmu. Aku ingin menggandeng gadis pujaanku yang sekarang jadi pacarku." ujar Naruto. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Naruto sering menggombal

"Baiklah, jam 6 aku tunggu di rumahku." Sakura menyetujui, sepertinya malu-malu.

-oo-

"Ada apa Neji?" tanya Tenten

"Nanti sore jam 6 aku jemput. Kita akan melakukan kencan pertama!" ajakan Neji datar tapi cukup membuat Tenten merona

"Tidak bisa, aku ada acara dengan teman-temanku~" ucap Tenten sedikit kecewa.

"Hari ini kencan. Jangan membantahku, Tenten!" perintah Neji di sambungan telepon.

-oo-

Tenten kembali duduk bersama Hinata di kantin. Ino menyusul satu menit setelahnya. Dan Sakura bergabung paling akhir.

"Ano gomen ne, nanti aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku mau mengambil peralatan ninja yang aku pesan," kata Tenten setelah semuanya berkumpul lagi. Dia terpaksa bohong demi bersama Neji.

"A-ah Tenten kenapa harus nanti?" sahut Hinata sedih

"Hinata, sebenarnya aku juga tidak bisa. Kebutuhanku habis, aku baru sadar sekarang." Sakura juga bohong dan memilih kencan dengan Naruto.

"I-Ino kau juga tidak bisa?" tanya Hinata. Ino menggeleng pelan.

"K-kenapa harus bersamaan?" Hinata mendengus kesal lalu mengambil ponselnya mendengar ada telepon masuk. Lagi-lagi mereka bertiga tidak dapat mendengar suara Sasuke

"I-iya Sasuke-kun. Aku mau kok. Nanti ke rumahku saja ya~" jawab Hinata senang dan pipinya merona.

' _Apa mereka akan melakukannya lagi?_ ' Entah kenapa Sakura, Ino dan Tenten mempunyai pemikiran yang sama.

"S-Sasuke-kun kakoi!" pekik Hinata memerah. Mereka bertiga tak kalah merahnya memikirkan 'itu'

.

.

.

Tepat jam enam Ino sudah selesai dandan, namun Shikamaru belum datang juga.

"Cantik sekali anakku~" puji Inoichi pada putrinya. Wajah Ino memerah dan tersenyum

"Kau mau jalan?" tanya Inoichi, Ino hanya mengangguk.

"Sama teman-temanmu atau sama Shikamaru?" goda Inoichi. Sukses buat Ino merasa panas di wajahnya. Inoichi selalu menggoda Ino semenjak kejadian reuni kemarin.

"Touchan!" Ino pergi dari hadapan ayahnya. Inoichi tersenyum melihat putrinya sudah tumbuh dewasa.

 _Tin Tin_

Mendengar suara klakson mobil, Ino langsung merapikan rambutnya dan keluar menemui orang tersebut. Ino sangat anggun menggunakan dress diatas lutut berwarna ungu dengan rambut pirang panjang tergerai. Shikamaru bahkan sangat takjub dengan kekasihnya itu meski wajahnya tetap datar.

"Hai Shika~" sapa Ino membuyarkan lamunan Shikamaru

"Ck, mendokusai, ayo masuk!" ajak Shikamaru menggandeng tangan Ino. Rasa panas menyelimuti wajah Ino.

"Ino, aku ingin bertanya padamu." kata Shikamaru dalam perjalanan.

"Apa Shika?" Ino menatap kekasihnya itu

"Apakah kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" tanya Shikamaru menghentikan mobilnya. Ino tersentak

"Aku tidak menyukaimu!" Shikamaru membelalakkan matanya

"A-aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama bertemu. S-sekarang aku jadi mencintaimu~" Ino sangat malu mengatakan itu.

"Mendokusai. Aku pun begitu!" ucap Shikamaru mencium kening Ino. Keduanya sama-sama merona. Mobil Shikamaru melaju kembali.

-oo-

"Sakura-chan, cepatlah!" rengek Naruto di mobilnya. Sakura keluar dengan dress yang di belikan Naruto. Perasaan kesal Naruto berubah menjadi perasaan kagum. Naruto membukakan pintu mobilnya kepada Sakura.

"Biasanya kau sudah cantik, tapi kali ini sangat cantik lebih dari cantik biasanya," puji Naruto pada Sakura. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke pacar Hinata. Mobil Naruto melaju meninggalkan rumah Sakura.

"Naruto~" panggil Sakura pelan

"Hm, ada apa Sakura-chan?" Naruto masih fokus ke jalan

"A-apa kau pura-pura menyukaiku karena hukuman itu?" tanya Sakura. Naruto menghentikan mobilnya dan menatap Sakura.

"Aku memang bodoh tapi aku tidak pernah berpura-pura terutama perasaan!" jawab Naruto tegas, Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku juga menyukaimu~" ucap Sakura malu-malu. Wajahnya sudah mirip kepiting rebus begitu juga Naruto.

-oo-

"Tenten, jangan bawa senjata ya!" ujar Neji sambil menyetir. Tenten memutar bola matanya.

"Coba kau lepaskan rambut bercepolmu itu, aku ingin melihatmu dengan rambut tergerai" pinta Neji.

"Tidak, aku tidak pantas dengan rambut tergerai" Tenten menolak. Neji menghentikan mobilnya.

"Sini, aku yang melepasnya." tangan Neji melepas dua cepol Tenten.

"Wahh cantik seperti ini~" puji Neji. Tenten merona mendengar pujian Neji

"Eh, jadi ingat, Sasuke nanti pasti akan dicincang saat ada dirumahnya Hinata." ucap Neji tiba-tiba dan terkekeh

"Kenapa? Kok Bisa?" tanya Tenten penasaran

"Karena pasti Hiashi-jiisan tidak membolehkan Hinata kencan!" jawab Neji terkiki geli.

"E-eh, bukannya Sasuke cuma mau kerumah Hinata?" Tenten heran. Dia kepikiran apa yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Pikirannya sedikit 'ero' sejak menguping Hinata telepon tadi.

"Tidak, waktu aku kesana tadi Hinata cerita padaku agar ayahnya mengizinkan kencan." jawab Neji terkekeh.

-oo-

Sakura dan Naruto tiba di kafe Madara. Mereka langsung masuk dan mencari tempat duduk. Tak tahu jika mereka sedang di awasi.

"Hei itu Sakura dan Naruto~" bisik seorang gadis di rangkulan kekasihnya

"Sstt, diamlah!" perintah lelaki itu

Shikamaru dan Ino berpegangan tangan dari tempat parkir menuju kafe Madara. Naruto dan Sakura tidak sadar jika Shikamaru dan Ino baru memasuki kafe, begitu pula mereka tak sadar ada Naruto dan Sakura serta satu pasangan lagi.

"Hei ada Ino dan Shikamaru juga~" bisik gadis itu pelan dan tetap di rangkulan kekasihnya

"Sstt, nanti mereka tahu, nanti kalau waktunya pas baru kita menyapa mereka!" gadis itu hanya mengangguk

"Ne ne, lihat sekarang Tenten dan Neji-niisan memasuki kafe!"

"Hinata, diam. Sebentar lagi kita akan mengagetkan mereka,"

"I-iya Sasuke-kun." Sasuke pergi sebentar dengan masker menutupi wajahnya dan memberikan sesuatu pada pelayan di dapur. Sasuke kembali dengan seringai ganas namun tertutup masker.

"Kita lihat reaksi mereka Hinata!" ucap Sasuke setelah membuka maskernya.

 **-oo-**

 **TBC**

 **-oo-**

 **Aaaaahhhh! Hampir aja nulis rate M yang parah, untung bisa saya tahan XD muahahaha.**

 **Bisa aja sih buat rate M, umur saya juga udah 19th kok, tapi malu tauk !XD *duak**

 **Chapnya pendek banget, gomen. Sibuk banget nih, di ajak ngurus data-data di kelurahan XD *curcol *abaikan**

 **Ohiya, yang request dan juga yang ngasih KriSar, LOGIN dong! Biar bisa saya balas lewat PM, gratis kok ! XD *plakk**

 **Arigatou buat yang udah baca ff gaje ini, sekalian review ya ! *lebayOn**

 **REVIEW dong, jangan jadi 'gosong' XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gomenasai, saya updatenya se-windu sekali. Kadang juga se-dekade sekali -.-**

 **-oo-**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **-oo-**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto tetep aja punya Pak Masashi Kishimoto and never be mine -.-**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Alur Secepat Kereta Express Hogwarts (?), etc**

 **-oo-**

".

Seorang pelayan meletakkan pesanan di meja Naruto dan Sakura. Pelayan itu juga memberi sebuah kertas dari Sasuke tadi. Sakura terkejut dan menoleh kearah kanan. Dia malu berat setelah menemukan 2 orang yang di kenalnya.

Pelayan yang tadi juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Ino dan Tenten. Mereka semua menoleh kearah yang dimaksud dalam kertas itu.

"Konbanwa, minna," sapa Hinata tersenyum. Mereka masih shock menemukan Hinata dan Sasuke. Tanpa kertas itu mereka tidak tahu. Tulisan cukup besar di kertas itu berisi ultimatum Sasuke.

 _Jangan pernah membohongi kekasihku lagi !_

 _Kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau kau mau kencan?_

 _Dan sekarang kami ada di meja nomor 11_

Awalnya Hinata tidak setuju, tapi Sasuke meyakinkan. Otak Sasuke mungkin tidak beres karena mau-maunya membuat tulisan itu. Tapi itulah Sasuke, otaknya tak normal karena Hinata. Dan itu malah menjadi satu hal baik. Sasuke tahu mereka kencan setelah dia menguping Neji di sekolah tadi, lalu Hinata bilang jika temannya tak ada yang bisa menemani. Itulah kenapa Sasuke ingin mengerjai mereka. Dan kebetulan mereka ada di di satu tempat dengan kencannya dengan Hinata. Lebih mudah mengerjai.

"Mau bergabung dengan kami?" tawar Sasuke pada mereka karena dia tadi sengaja memilih meja yang besar. Siapapun yang melihat pasangan ini pasti iri. Lihat saja ! Bajunya couple, sama-sama punya wajah rupawan, gadisnya selalu menempel di pundak lelakinya. Sang pria selalu mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang kekasihnya.

"T-teme, kau disini juga?" tanya Naruto melepas canggung. Sekarang Sakura, Ino dan Tenten menunduk malu.

"Sejak kau belum datang, dobe." jawab Sasuke datar

"Mendokusai, baiklah kita gabung saja." ajak Shikamaru dan di ikuti yang lainnya.

"Oi Sasuke, bagaimana kau bisa minta izin pada paman Hiashi?" tanya Neji heran

"Oh itu, aku datang baik-baik jadi di izinkan." Sasuke tersenyum tipis

"Tapi tidak semudah itu minta izin pada ayahnya Hinata." imbuh Shikamaru. Dia tahu karena dulu sering main kerumahnya Neji.

"Uso!" Hinata menekan jidat Sasuke pelan

"S-Sasuke-kun meminta Fugaku-jiisan mengantar sampai rumahku. Agar mendapat izin dari Otou-sama." ucapan Hinata memicu tawa semuanya. Hinata terkikik dan mendapat cubitan Sasuke di pipi Hinata. Wajahnya memerah. Sasuke makin mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang kekasihnya itu.

' _Wah, mereka romantis sekali_ ' Lagi-lagi pemikiran yang sama dari Sakura, Ino dan Tenten.

Dari meja yang lain tampak seorang gadis mengamati mereka semua. Kedatangannya di kafe ini benar-benar menguntungkan. Dia menampilkan seringai tajam.

"Tsunade-sama pasti akan terkejut dengan info ini." gumam orang itu dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengambil foto pasangan muda-mudi itu. "Padahal mereka tak tahu dengan siapa mereka berpacaran."

-oo-

Mereka keluar dari kafe Madara pukul delapan malam. Selanjutnya mereka melanjutkan kencan ke tempat yang berbeda-beda.

"Aku jadi iri pada Sasuke dan Hinata," gumam Tenten terkekeh. Kali ini Neji dan Tenten hanya kencan di taman.

"Sini aku perlakukan seperti Sasuke ke Hinata." Neji menarik tubuh Tenten ke pelukannya. Tenten sedikit terkejut dan merona dengan perlakuan Neji, namun dia balik memeluk Neji.

"Kita juga bisa romantis." imbuh Neji mengecup kening Tenten.

"Tapi mereka sangat cocok. Ne Neji, besok kita beli baju couple ya?" pinta Tenten memohon pada Neji.

"Terserah lah." jawab Neji tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi aku pilih warna pink." balas Tenten manja. Nafas Neji berhenti sebentar membayangkan dia memakai baju berwarna rambut Sakura itu. Dia jadi bergidik ngeri. Tenten menyadari ketegangan Neji dan sedikit menahan tawanya.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan beli yang warna pink." Neji akhirnya bisa sedikit lega.

"Tenten~" panggil Neji. Tenten mendongak dan terkejut. Bibirnya langsung menempel pada bibir Neji. Tenten memejamkan matanya membalas ciuman Neji.

-oo-

Naruto mengajak Sakura ke sungai indah di Konoha. Pemandangannya sangat indah dengan air menyemprot dari tepi jembatan. Naruto menarik Sakura dan memeluknya serta memberi ciuman di puncak kepalanya. Sakura tersentak tapi dia langsung tersenyum menenggelamkan wajah meronanya di dada bidang Naruto.

"Aku tak bisa seromantis Sasuke. Dia memang sangat romantis dengan Hinata. Aku merasa iri." kata Naruto sambil terkikik.

"Mereka sangat cocok, apa itu karena mereka sudah melakukannya?" tanya Sakura menerawang

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Naruto polos

"A-ah tidak" jawab Sakura malu-malu dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kurasa aku ingin kencan denganmu terus-menerus." ucap Naruto nyengir. Sakura tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Naruto melepas pelukan Sakura lalu menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Sakura. Sepertinya Sakura tau apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto, perlahan wajah mereka mendekat dan akhirnya berciuman mesra.

-oo-

"Ne Shika~" panggil Ino

"Mendokusai. Apa pirangku?" tanya Shikamaru. Ino sedikit blushing

"Aku capek sampai kapan kau tidur di pangkuanku hah?" Ino merasa kakinya kesemutan.

"Ck mendokusai~" Shikamaru masih betah di pangkuan Ino. Tapi Ino jadi kesal punya pacar tidak 'sweet'

"Apa cuma aku yang punya pacar yang sama sekali tak ada romantis-romantisnya?" ucap Ino sewot. Shikamaru bangkit dari 'bantal'nya. Dia kaget saat Ino tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Aku juga ingin di perlakukan seperti Hinata tadi. Sasuke yang dingin saja romantis, masa kamu yang hangat tidak bisa?" ucap Ino merona. Shikamaru sedikit tersipu dengan ucapan Ino.

"Mendokusai~" Shikamaru mengangkat dagu Ino. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Ino takjub dengan mata onyx Shikamaru, begitu pula Shikamaru seperti terhipnotis dengan mata aquamarine milik Ino.

"Kita hanya perlu menjadi diri kita sendiri, tidak usah iri." Shikamaru menasehati Ino sebelum melumat bibir Ino. Bukit Konoha jadi saksi keromantisan mereka.

-oo-

"S-Sasuke-kun aku tidak nyaman dengan baju yang kau belikan ini." ucap Hinata bergerak tak nyaman. Tadi sore Sasuke memaksa Hinata memakai baju couple yang di belinya.

"Hn, lepas saja." balas Sasuke datar. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung blushing.

"T-tidak. D-dasar hentai!" kata Hinata menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya

"Kenapa? Aku sudah melihat dan merasakannya." balas Sasuke menyeringai puas dan mendapat pukulan-pukulan ringan bertubi-tubi di bahunya. Wajah Hinata berubah pias.

"Lagian kita kan sudah melaku-"Hinata kali ini mendaratkan pukulannya lebih keras. Sasuke malah terkikik melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Aku akan melakukannya lagi jika kita sudah menikah." imbuh Sasuke lembut. Hinata menghentikan pukulannya dan dia pun tersenyum.

"A-apa kau yakin sampai bisa menikahiku? A-apa kau akan tetap setia padaku?" tanya Hinata menunduk.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini, tak pernah segila ini, dan hanya kau Hyuuga Hinata yang bisa membuatku seperti itu." ujar Sasuke seraya memeluk erat Hinata. Wajah Hinata menjadi panas mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terbilang gombal.

-oo-

Hari ini tanpa kesengajaan Ino, Sakura dan Tenten bisa berangkat bersamaan. Ada rasa canggung lebih tapatnya malu diantara mereka. Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan pagi itu.

"N-ne, apa kita tidak meminta maaf pada Hinata?" Tenten akhirnya buka suara.

"A-ah iya, kita kan sudah membohonginya." sambung Sakura berusaha memecah kecanggungan.

"Ayo kita ke kelas, siapa tahu Hinata sudah datang." Ino ikut mencairkan suasana.

"Hei, itu Hinata sudah datang." Sakura menunjuk kearah depannya diikuti pandangan kedua temannya.

"Hinata, tunggu!" panggil Ino

"E-eh kalian." Sapa Hinata seraya tersenyum.

"Hinata, kami mau minta maaf soal kemarin yang sudah membohongimu." Ujar Tenten dengan muka kusut.

"Kami menyesal, maafkan kami." Sambung Ino dengan muka memelas.

"Iya Hinata, kami tidak berniat melakukannya. Maaf ya." Pinta Sakura tersenyum kecut.

"S-sudahlah aku sudah memaafkan kalian kok, lupakan saja." Balas Hinata tersenyum.

"Kau memang sahabat terbaik kami." Mereka semua berpelukan layaknya teletubies.

"Sebelum masuk kelas, ayo kita ke kantin dulu." ajak Ino gembira

"Yosshhh!" Mereka berempat menuju kantin dengan iringan tawa.

Ting ting ting (anggep aja bel sekolah-sekolah Jepang)

Niat ke kantinpun gagal, akhirnya mereka menuju kelas dengan lesu.

-oo-

"Ah, aku jadi teringat sesuatu." seru Sakura sesaat setelah mendudukkan bokongnya di bangku tempat duduknya.

"Hah, apa?" tanya Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Untung saja pagi ini waktunya Anko-Sensei, jadi mereka bisa ngobrol ataupun bergosip ria karena guru berkucir kuda itu biasa terlambat.

"Sekarang terbuka saja. Gini, aku jadi penasaran siapa sih yang membocorkan kalau kita penyusup waktu itu?" Tanya Sakura sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Ekspresi wajah Ino sedikit berubah.

"Iya iya, kata Neji waktu aku ketahuan katanya di beritahu anggota rahasianya." Tenten ikutan penasaran.

"K-kalian juga sama? D-dan pada akhirnya dapat hukuman?" tanya Hinata serius diikuti anggukan Sakura dan Tenten, sedangkan Ino hanya diam.

"M-mungkin Shikamaru yang bilang, karena waktu aku ikut reuninya ayah, ternyata temannya ayah itu ayahnya Shikamaru. Dan dia juga disana." Ino agak kikuk mengingat bagaimana dia ketahuan.

"Heeeh! Kok tidak pernah jujur sama kita?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Jangan nyalahin aku dong! Lagian kalian juga tidak bilang kalau udah ketahuan trus juga pacaran sama mereka." Ino tak mau kalah dan di salahkan.

"Sudah-sudah, mending cerita aja bagaimana kita bisa ketahuan. Kok tepat sekali kita bisa bareng sama cowok-cowok itu. Nah dari Hinata dulu, bagaimana proses ketahuanmu dengan Sasuke?" Tenten menyenggol pinggang Hinata dengan jahil. Yang di senggol hanya menahan panas di wajahnya.

"E-eto, w-waktu i-itu aku diajak main kerumah sama Mama Mikoto-"

"Siapa Mama Mikoto?" Ino menyela pembicaraan Hinata.

"M-mamanya Sasuke-kun." jawab Hinata malu-malu. Sementara ketiga temannya saling pandang seakan-akan mengartikan 'kok sudah dekat dengan keluarganya'

"W-waktu itu hari ultahnya Itachi-niisan, t-tapi Sasuke malah mengajakku ke kamar lalu dia mendapat p-pesan dan a-akhirnya ketahuan." sambung Hinata menjelaskan dengan memegangi pipinya. Tak luput, ketiga temannya juga merasa sedikit hangat mengingat mereka tahu apa yang di lakukan Hinata dan Sasuke meski hanya menguping pembicaraan Hinata di telepon.

"B-bagaimana denganmu, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata menyadarkan mereka bertiga.

"Kalau aku sih tanpa sengaja bertemu Naruto di toko baju. Aku juga di belikan baju yang aku pakai semalam itu. Kalian tahu tidak, ibunya Naruto itu sangat cantik. Ayahnya juga sangat tampan, jauh lebih tampan dari Naruto." Sakura menjelaskan dengan menutup matanya dan tersenyum sendiri lalu meneruskan ceritanya

"Lalu aku diantar Naruto pulang tapi kami mampir dulu ke bioskop dan disitulah aku ketahuan." tambah Sakura tanpa menghilangkan senyuman ataupun semu merah di wajahnya.

"Hei jidat wajahmu merah tuh." goda Ino pada Sakura dan mendapatkan pukulan bogem Sakura.

"Tenten, giliranmu." ucap Sakura tersenyum lebar, menurutnya sangat menyenangkan mengetahui rahasia teman-temannya.

"Waktu itu aku baru saja mengambil peralatan ninja yang aku pesan, tiba-tiba Neji berhenti di depanku dan memberi tumpangan. Kelihatannya dia mau ke suatu tempat tapi pada akhirnya dia ikut kerumahku. Di rumahku lah aku ketahuan bahwa aku penyusup." ujar Tenten sedikit tersipu.

"M-mungkin Neji-niisan akan menjemputku di rumah Sasuke-kun." sahut Hinata sedikit berpikir.

"Untung saja ada Tenten, kalau tidak mungkin kekasihmu sudah hancur karena kakakmu, Hinata." Ino terkikik.

"Tapi sepertinya hati kakakmu luluh pada gadis bercepol ini." Sakura terkekeh mendapati Tenten merona. Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Nah, sekarang si biang kerok. Ayo jelaskan, awal semua ini kan darimu babi." timpal Sakura pada Ino. Ino sendiri menatapnya sebal.

"Hah, baiklah. Aku ikut reuni teman lama ayah, awalnya aku tidak mau sih. Waktu sampai di tempat reuni, aku kaget bukan main karena dari belakang aku menemukan Shika sedang duduk disana. Dasarnya Shika itu berotak encer, dia memancing ayah. Yah, kalian juga tahu kalau ayah memberitahu dimana aku sekolah dan genk ANBU ini." hanya Ino yang tidak merona menceritakan kronologinya.

"Apa dia menciummu di depan ayahmu, Ino?" goda Sakura yang sukses membuat Ino blushing.

"Lihat, wajahmu seperti kepiting itu loh." Sakura tertawa, dia senang bisa membalas perkataan Ino tadi. Ino hanya merengut diikuti iringan cekikikan dari Tenten dan Hinata.

"Hei, sebelum dia menceritakan kalau sebenarnya aku ini penyusup, aku bawa dia menjauh. Gimana kalau dia bilang sama ayah dan teman-teman ayah, reputasi sekolah kita dan juga kita sendiri kan hancur." cerocos Ino yang aslinya cerewet.

"S-senang bisa mendengar kalian bercerita yang sebenarnya." balas Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan misi kita?" tanya Tenten seperti ketakutan. Semua terdiam, membayangkan betapa mengerikannya kepala sekolah mereka itu.

"Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten. Kalian ditunggu Tsunade-sama di ruang ANBU." ucap seseorang tiba-tiba. Mereka berempat menoleh dan segera bergegas.

"Baik. Kami permisi dulu Anko-Sensei." ujar Sakura berpamitan diikuti ketiga temannya.

-oo-

Empat orang siswa tampak malas mengikuti pelajaran. Lihat saja! Shikamaru tertidur, Sasuke melipat tangan di dadanya dengan tatapan 'mayat', Neji menyisir rambut dan Naruto bermain game di ponselnya. Gurunya terlihat nyentrik dengan balutan baju berwarna hijau itu masih asyik berolahraga sendiri. Sedangkan siswa yang lain sudah kewalahan mengikuti gerakan dari penasehat kepala sekolah itu. Kecuali satu orang siswa yang disebut-sebut anak dari Guy-Sensei, Rock Lee.

"Aaaaaa!" semua menoleh ke sumber suara, termasuk Shikamaru yang terbangun karena teriakan itu.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Guru Guy setelah menyelesaikan senam angsanya, ini nih guru paling nyeleneh.

"A-ah, bukan apa-apa sensei." jawab Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Ya sudah kalian boleh istirahat." perintah Guy-sensei pada anak didiknya.

"Oi Naruto kau tadi kenapa?" tanya Kiba yang tiba-tiba duduk di dekatnya.

"Mendokusai~ Pasti dia kalah tuh!" celetuk Shikamaru sambil memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Ihihihi, Shikamaru kau benar sekali." Naruto malah cekikikan.

"Dasar dobe! Baka dobe!" ucapan Sasuke bikin Naruto jengkel.

"Dia benar Naruto, kau ini payah!" tambah Kiba mengejek.

"Kau sendiri lebih payah Kiba, dasar pecinta anjing rabies." balas Naruto tak mau kalah. Begitupun seterusnya mereka beradu mulut. Kiba itu sering disebut bahwa dia kembarannya Naruto, muka tak serupa tapi tingkat kecerewetannya sama.

"Kalian ini, ramai terus. Berisik! Aku mau ke kantin." ujar Neji berintonasi mirip Sasuke, datar.

"Tunggu Neji." cegah Sasuke pada Neji

"Hm, apa?"

"Bagaimana jika gadis kita mengetahuinya?" pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya melongo.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Neji sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kita semua tahu bahwa kita-"

"Rahasiakan apa yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia." tukas Neji memotong pembicaraan Sasuke

"Mendokusai~ ini juga menyangkut adikmu." sambung Shikamaru mengikuti arah pembicaraan mereka., sementara Naruto dan Kiba masih cengo.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin Sasuke membohonginya, tapi demi kebaikan, apa boleh buat. Karena akupun sama halnya dengan kalian." jawab Neji seadaanya. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Aku sendiri sebenarnya tak mau ada kebohongan dalam hubungan, sayang sekali kita semua melakukannya. Mendokusai~" Shikamaru menghela nafas pelan kemudian berjalan kearah Neji. Mereka berdua akhirnya bersamaan menuju kelas tanpa meneruskan niat ke kantin.

"Aaa, ternyata yang kalian bahas masalah itu ya. Aku juga takut jika Sakura-chan mengetahuinya. Aku terlanjur jatuh cinta padanya. Aku hanya mencintainya." Naruto menjambak rambutnya penuh frustasi.

"Baka dobe, otakmu saja tak pernah merespon pembicaraan kami." Tak berapa lama Sasuke pun mengikuti jejak dua rekannya tadi. Naruto yang masih gelisah akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas juga.

"Oi kalian jangan seenaknya meninggalkan aku." Ucap Kiba marah-marah lantaran mereka seakan-akan tak menganggapnya.

Sesampainya di kelas, Naruto masih bergumam sendiri. Ketiga sahabatnya hanya memutar bola mata mereka.

"Bagaimana ini, bagaimana ini, aaa! Tidak mungkin mereka memberitahunya."

"Tenanglah dobe, mereka tak akan tahu." Sasuke mulai kesal dengan Naruto jika sudah frustasi

"Benar juga, mana mungkin mereka tahu." tambah Neji sedikit menerawang

"Sungguh, aku sama sekali tak menyukai yang pertama itu. Tapi aku yakin jika kali ini aku benar-benar jatuh cinta." ujar Sasuke serius

"Memang dulu kita hanya bermain-main tanpa ada perasaan, tapi kali ini aku merasa berbeda." balas Neji

"Aku benar-benar mencintai Sakura. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji kalian hanya mencintai kekasih kalian saat ini kan?" tanya Naruto berapi-api. Ketiga temannya hanya mengangguk dengan keringat dipelipis mereka karena tingkah Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo kita buat kesepakatan dengan yang pertama." tambah Naruto masih dalam mode 'berapi-api'

"Berurusan dengan gadis itu sungguh merepotkan." ucap Shikamaru sesaat sebelum tertidur.

-oo-

Di ruang ANBU, para gadis gelisah menunggu pimpinan mereka. Pintu terbuka, terlihat seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana hasil penyelidikan kalian?" pertanyaan yang dari tadi mereka khawatirkan akhirnya di lontarkan juga

"Gomenasai Tsunade-sama, kami belum mendapat informasi apapun." jawab Sakura tegas namun sebenarnya sangatlah gugup

"Tak biasanya kalian pulang tanpa hasil." tanya Tsunade menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Semua menelan ludah dengan berat.

"A-ano, disana pengawasannya cukup ketat. Beri kami waktu lagi Tsunade-sama." Tenten menjawab sekenanya.

"Aku tak tahu dengan kalian kali ini, tapi sepertinya kalian mempunyai suatu rahasia." Tsunade memicingkan matanya.

"Tidak Tsunade-sama, dalam misi kali ini kami cuma kurang berusaha keras. Kami akan memperbaiki usaha kami." ucap Ino mantap walau tangannya sudah gemetar cukup kentara.

"Baiklah, aku beri kalian waktu 3 hari lagi. Dan sekarang kalian boleh pergi dari sini." ujar Tsunade pada anak didiknya. Keempat gadis tersebut langsung keluar ruangan yang penuh intimidasi itu.

"Hmm, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan mereka." gumam Kepala Sekolah KGG itu.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya tim yang lain mengirimkan informasi."

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk."

"Saya mendapatkan informasi, Tsunade-sama." ucap seorang gadis yang pernah mengamati kencan Hinata dkk waktu itu.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Tsunade antusias

"Tentang tim kedua anda." jawab gadis itu, Tsunade hanya manggut-manggut

"Oh begitu, baru saja aku akan memanggilmu. Apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Tsunade penuh keingin tahuan. Gadis itu menyodorkan ponselnya. Tsunade sedikit terkejut.

"Jadi mereka malah berpacaran ya," ucap Tsunade sambil mengetuk dagunya lalu raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit berubah.

"Bukankah mereka ini-"

"Benar Tsunade-sama." perkataan Tsunade sudah di serobot gadis itu

"Kurasa para gadis tak tahu yang sebenarnya." ujar Tsunade menganalisis

"Ternyata kalian lengah hanya karena para lelaki. Kupastikan mereka mengetahui kebenarannya." imbuh Tsunade dengan sedikit seringai.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Tsunade-sama?" tanya gadis itu

"Aku tidak ingin mereka gagal seperti pasukanmu. Dan lagi-lagi para lelaki itu yang menggagalkannya." Gadis di hadapan Tsunade hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Terimakasih infonya, kau boleh keluar. Dan tolong panggilkan Shizune." perintah Tsunade.

"Baik." Seketika gadis itu pergi meninggalkan ruang tersebut.

"Tak kusangka, tim Sakura pun juga jatuh cinta pada para lelaki yang juga meluluhkan hati tim pertama." gumam Tsunade sambil memijit keningnya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk!"

"Ada apa Tsunade-sama?" tanya wanita berambut hitam pendek.

"Shizune, kita harus membuat rencana baru." terang Tsunade tanpa basa-basi

"Apakah Sakura dan yang lainnya juga sama seperti tim terdahulu?" tanya Shizune serius. Tsunade hanya mengangguk.

"Dan kau tahu, mereka juga para lelaki yang sama." Shizune terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang kaget.

"Aku mengirim pasukan kedua dan ternyata sama mengecewakannya dengan yang pertama."

"Lalu apa rencana anda?" tanya Shizune sedikit tertahan

"Ini akan lebih mudah untuk menjebak mereka. Hahaha." Tsunade menjadi sedikit mengerikan di mata Shizune, dia hanya bergidik.

"Kita juga meminta tim pertama mengikuti rencanaku." tambah Tsunade menyeringai

"Tapi Tsunade-sama apa tidak keterlaluan?" Shizune bertanya dengan keraguan.

"Tidak. Ini cukup memberi pelajaran para gadis. Biarkan mereka merasakan sakit karena lelaki." ucap Tsunade tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

-oo-

"Moshi-moshi."

"Hari ini kau sibuk?"

"Tidak, apa kita akan kencan?"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya ingin meneleponmu."

"Dasar rusa tak tahu diri. Huhh, kau ini menyebalkan."

"Dan kau juga merepotkan." Ino hanya mengumpat mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi karena itulah aku mencintaimu." Ino yang awalnya ingin marah-marah entah kenapa mendapat sedikit gombalan Shikamaru dia malah menjadi malu-malu.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu." balas Ino bersemu merah.

"Gadis itu mudah sekali terkena rayuan, mendokusai~" Wajah Ino tambah memerah, bukan karena malu-malu tapi kali ini karena marah.

"Apa katamu Shikamaru? Berarti kau tidak benar mencintaiku? Iya kan? Jawab Shikamaru? Jawab?" teriak Ino di telepon hampir saja tangisnya meledak.

"Tenang Ino, aku benar mencintaimu, sungguh." Gelagat Shikamaru menunjukkan kalau dia sedang bingung berusaha menenangkan Ino yang mulai marah-marah. Padahal salahnya sendiri membuat Ino marah.

"Uso, usooooo!" Ino langsung menutup teleponnya dan kembali bersama teman-temannya.

"Ada apa Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata lembut. Mereka semua menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Mukamu kusut sekali Pig, ada masalah?" ganti Sakura yang bertanya

"Shikamaru ya?" Tenten pun ikutan bertanya pada gadis berambut blonde itu. Ino hanya mengangguk pelan

"Aku tak yakin Shikamaru itu mencintaiku." ucap Ino menahan tangisnya.

"Tenanglah Ino, dia-"

"Hei, mau bareng?" Semua menoleh ke arah suara di belakang mereka. Mereka sedikit kaget terutama Ino.

"S-Shika?" panggil Ino masih kaget

"Mau pulang bareng?" tanya Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, kali ini dia berjalan mendekati Ino.

"T-tapi bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" Ino balik bertanya seolah tak percaya kekasihnya ada di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah mengikutimu sejak aku meneleponmu dan aku hanya mengetesmu tapi aku tak tahu jika ternyata membuatmu sedih. Maaf." jawab Shikamaru sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Shikaa~" Mata Ino berbinar-binar, rasa marah dan kesal di hatinya berubah menjadi perasaan senang. Tanpa aba-aba Ino memeluk lengan kekasihnya dan berjalan mendahului teman-temannya.

"Oh iya, maaf ya, sepertinya aku tak bisa pulang bareng kalian." ucap Ino senang dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sakura. Sakura hanya mencibir.

"Awas kau yaa." jari-jari Sakura sudah gemertak dan membuat Ino tertawa sambil berlari menggandeng Shikamaru.

"Mendokusai~" Shikamaru hanya pasrah mengikuti Ino, dia melihat Ino saat tertawa dan baginya itu sangat menyenangkan.

Tenten, Hinata dan Sakura kembali meneruskan perjalanannya. Sebenarnya hari ini mereka sepakat untuk berjalan bersama tapi sepertinya Ino sudah tidak menyepakatinya.

Kring Kring

Ponsel Tenten berbunyi cukup keras, mode silentnya sudah di ganti semenjak di depan gerbang sekolah tadi.

"Ya ada apa Neji?" tanya Tenten to the point. Berbeda dengan Ino yang menjauh, Tenten tetap menjawab teleponnya di dekat Hinata dan Sakura

"Apa Sakura bersamamu?" Tenten sedikit tak suka dengan pertanyaan Neji.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sewot

"Tenang, aku bersama Naruto. Kita pulang bareng ya?" pinta Neji

"Tidak bisa, hari ini kita udah janjian pulang bareng kok." tukas Tenten

"Dan bagaimana jika kita sudah di belakang kalian?" Tenten segera menoleh dan menemukan dua sosok yang dimaksud berada agak jauh di belakang mereka. Dan mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Tenten, kenapa?" tanya Sakura heran lalu dia mengikuti arah pandangan Tenten. Dia sendiri juga sangat terkejut.

"Hai~"

"Hm~"

"N-Naruto?"

"N-Neji?" ucap Sakura dan Tenten bersamaan kemudian saling pandang. Sedangkan Hinata hanya diam saja.

"Kalian kok juga ada disini?" tanya Tenten heran.

"Hihihi, kejutan bukan?" kata Naruto tak lupa dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Ayo pulang bareng." ajak Naruto langsung saja

"Tidak mau, bagaimana Hinata nanti, kau mau tanggung jawab jika-"

"Daijoubu, Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan kalian pulang saja bersama Neji-niisan dan Naruto-kun." potong Hinata seraya tersenyum.

"Tapi-"

"Tenang Tenten, adikku ini orang yang kuat kok." ucap Neji sambil mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

"Kita pulang dulu ya. Gomen ne Hinata." pamit Sakura, dia sebenarnya tak enak dengan temannya itu. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Kita juga ya." Tenten pun merasa tak enak hati dengan Hinata. Mereka melanjutkan jalan masing-masing. Namun Hinata masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kalian ini bagaimana? Masa ninggalin Hinata?" omel Sakura pada Neji dan Naruto.

"Tenang saja Sakura-chan, pasti teme juga menyusulnya." jawab Naruto santai.

"Hari ini kenapa kalian mengikuti kami?" giliran Tenten yang bertanya pada dua lelaki itu.

"Apa tidak boleh pulang bareng?" Neji balik bertanya.

"Tapi kita kan tak searah."

"Itu bukan urusan, aku hanya ingin pulang bareng." Sekarang dua gadis itu terdiam.

"Haaa, aku lupa, Naruto ayo kembali, kita kan harus belok disana!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba menarik lengan Naruto dan mengajaknya berlari.

"Ahhh kau benar Sakura-chan." Naruto juga ikut berteriak.

"Tenten, Neji, kita pisah disini yaa?" Sakura berteriak dari kejauhan. Naruto hanya tersenyum pada mereka. Neji dan Tenten hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

Sementara itu, Hinata masih berjalan sendirian. Dia merasa kesal karena dia pulang sendiri, iri rasanya melihat teman-temannya pulang bareng kekasih masing-masing. Tanpa sengaja dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Dia berpikir kalau Sasuke juga mengikutinya namun sampai sekarang belum menemukan keberadaan kekasihnya itu. Hinata mengambil ponselnya karena menyadari ada getaran. Wajahnya ceria melihat ternyata Sasuke yang menelepon. Dia berharap akan mendapat kejutan seperti ketiga temannya.

"M-Moshi-moshi Sasuke-kun." ucap Hinata bahagia

"Hinata, aku tak bisa memberimu kejutan pulang bareng seperti yang lain."

"K-kenapa?" tanya Hinata kecewa. Kekecewaannya kentara sekali.

"Gomen, aku sedang sibuk." jawab Sasuke dengan nada sedikit berat.

"D-daijoubu." kata Hinata lemah

"Jaga dirimu di jalan, hati-hati."

"Iya~" sambungan telepon terputus bersamaan dengan Hinata menghela nafas.

GREPP

"Emmphh, Emmpphh." Tiba-tiba Hinata disergap dari belakang, mulutnya di bungkam dengan tangan orang yang menyergapnya. Hinata meronta tapi tak berhasil lepas dari orang itu.

 **-oo-**

 **TBC**

 **-oo-**

 **Makin kesini makin gaje aja nih -.-**

 **Udah updatenya lama, nggak memuaskan lagi. Nyebelin nggak tuh XD**

 **Sulit banget nulis nggak pakek humor, yah satu ato dua pasti nyelip lah huahaha**

 **Kira-kira siapa saja sih tim/pasukan pertama itu? Hayo di jawab, ntar nggak dapat hadiah kok XD**

 **Trus siapa yang menyergap Hinata? Hmm, siapa ya, apa iya Donald Trump XD *plak**

 **Ripiu dong, udah lama nggak dapat review nih *KawaiiNoJutsu *Buumm**

 **Arigatou, Review onegaishimasu ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for so lateee update !**

 **Hope you like it...**

 **-oo-**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **-oo-**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto and this story is mine**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Alur Secepat Kereta Express Hogwarts (?), etc**

 **-oo-**

Hinata berjalan dengan kesal setelah tahu Sasuke tak bisa memberi kejutan seperti kekasih teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba

GREPP

"Emmphh, Emmpphh." Tiba-tiba Hinata disergap dari belakang, mulutnya di bungkam dengan tangan orang yang menyergapnya. Hinata meronta tapi tak berhasil lepas dari orang itu. Dengan paksa Hinata di bawa menjauh dari jalanan, hingga akhirnya berhenti pada tempat yang sepi. Hinata terkejut ternyata yang menyekapnya adalah seorang perempuan yang di kenalnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Karin-san?" tanya Hinata belum pulih dari _shock_.

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu, Hinata?" jawab gadis berambut merah itu.

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu semua yang kau lakukan dengan genkmu itu haa!" imbuh orang bernama Karin itu dengan sedikit teriakan. Hinata kebingunan.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata sedikit menyipitkan matanya.

"Menurutmu siapa Sasuke-kun itu?" Karin balik bertanya dengan wajah sedikit menyeringai. Hinata tidak suka dengan pertanyaan gadis itu. " _Sasuke-kun? Dia pikir dia siapa beraninya memanggil begitu!"_ pikir Hinata dongkol mendengar Karin menggunakan _suffix_ "kun" pada kekasihnya. Hinata juga berpikir kenapa Karin mengenal Sasuke, ada perasaan sedih dan sakit di hatinya.

"Apa yang kau tahu?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada agak keras.

"ck ck, kau dan teman-temanmu pasti juga akan di telantarkan oleh kekasih kalian." jawab Karin tanpa menghilangkan seringainya meski Hinata tak mengetahuinya karena Karin membelakanginya. Hinata sendiri tak tahu harus berkata apa, lidahnya kelu untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Hahh, Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru. Aku kenal semuanya." Jawab Karin berbalik badan menghadap Hinata.

"B-bagaimana kau tahu mereka?" tanya Hinata seraya meremas ujung roknya.

"ANBU tidak hanya memiliki tim kalian, tim kalian itu tim besutan kedua setelah timku." Hinata terkejut dengan pernyataan Karin namun hanya diam menunggu ucapan Karin selanjutnya.

"Akan aku ungkap sebuah fakta yang bahkan kalian tak mengetahuinya sampai saat ini." perlahan Karin mendekati Hinata menatapnya tajam. Yang di tatap sedikit takut.

"Sasuke-kun itu dulu pacarku." Bisikan Karin pada Hinata terasa sampai di hatinya. Dia berusaha menahan air matanya sekuat tenaga.

"Dan teman-teman Sasuke-kun itu juga mantan pacar dari anggota timku." Nafas Hinata memburu, wajahnya jelas sekali menunjukkan ekspresi marah dan kecewa.

"Kau mau lebih tahu lagi? Dulu kami pacaran karena adanya hukuman bagi para penyusup di KGB. Yah setidaknya kau tahu bagaimana rasanya hukuman itu." Ungkap Karin seraya menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan tatapan mengejek. Wajah Hinata merah padam, matanya juga memerah, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"T-tidak mungkin." Ucap Hinata dengan suara agak bergetar.

"Tidak percaya ya sudah, aku hanya membeberkan yang sebenarnya." Balas Karin sengit.

"K-kenapa kau b-bilang i-ini padaku?" tangisnya hampir pecah.

"Karena aku masih menyukai Sasuke-kun, mungkin saja dia juga masih menyukaiku." Jawab Karin bangga.

Plak

Alangkah terkejutnya Karin yang mendapatkan tamparan keras dari Hinata.

"S-Sasuke-kun sudah menjadi kekasihku Karin-san!" air matanya sudah berlinang di sudut matanya, Hinata sudah cukup lama untuk menahan perasaan sakitnya. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Karin sendirian.

"Kalian pasti akan merasakan sakit sebagaimana rasa sakit yang kami rasakan!" teriak Karin pada Hinata, namun Hinata hanya terus berjalan sambil menyeka air mata yang terus-terusan keluar.

-oo-

Sepanjang perjalanan Hinata terus menyeka air matanya tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di jalanan kala itu. Dia memikirkan tentang semua perkataan Karin tadi. " _Haruskah aku memberitahukan teman-temanku? Bagaimana jika Karin hanya berbohong? Tapi bagaimana dia tahu tentang kami?"_ Hinata semakin tertekan dan menangis yang akhirnya membawanya duduk di pematang sungai meskipun hari sudah senja.

Kring kring kring

Ponselnya berbunyi keras menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Hinata tidak menjawabnya setelah tahu yang menelpon Sasuke. Kekesalan serta kekecewaannya belum reda.

Menit selanjutnya Sasuke menelponnya kembali. Lagi-lagi Hinata tidak menjawabnya. Tak luput, ayah Hinata juga terus-terusan menghubunginya tetapi tetap saja ponselnya di biarkan begitu saja.

-oo-

"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke."

"Neji, apa Hinata sedang di rumah?" tanya Sasuke di sambungan telepon

"Aku tak tahu, aku belum ke rumahnya sejak kemarin." Jawab Neji lugas

"Bisa tolong cari tahu?" Sasuke meminta pertolongan Neji.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Neji gantian yang bertanya

"Dia tidak mengangkat teleponku, aku khawatir." Ucap Sasuke sedikit menurunkan volume suaranya.

"Sebentar ada ayahnya Hinata kerumahku, nanti aku hubungi lagi." Kata Neji seraya menutup telepon dari Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendecih.

Neji buru-buru menyapa Hiashi yang terlihat khawatir.

"Apa Hinata disini?" tanya Hiashi penuh rasa cemas

"T-tidak paman, dia bilang mau kemana tadi?"

"Dia belum pulang kerumah sejak sepulang sekolah tadi, Neji. Paman khawatir karena dia juga tidak menjawab telepon dariku." Jawab Hiashi. Raut wajah Neji berubah menjadi sangat khawatir. Tanpa aba-aba Neji pergi dengan mobilnya mencari Hinata. Sedangkan Hiashi terus mencoba menghubungi Hinata lewat ponsel miliknya.

"Sudahlah Hiashi, aku yakin putrimu bisa menjaga diri." Saudara Hiashi-Hizashi mencoba menenangkannya meskipun dia sendiri juga khawatir dengan keponakannya itu.

-oo-

"Hinata, kau ada dimana?"

"T-Tenten-chan." Suara Hinata serak menjawab pertanyaan Tenten di telepon. Sulit sekali menghindar dari teman-teman dekatnya.

"Kata Neji kau belum pulang, kau ada dimana? Ini aku sudah sama Sakura juga Ino." Ucap Tenten begitu khawatir. Tidak biasanya Hinata memberontak seperti ini.

"Iya Hinata, katakan pada kami dimana keberadaanmu." Tambah Ino panik.

"A-aku ada di pematang sungai." Suara sesenggukan Hinata terdengar jelas di seberang telepon yang membuat panik ketiga temannya itu.

"U-untuk sementara jangan kesini apalagi memberi tahu siapapun." Hinata sendiri kehilangan minat untuk memberitahukan rahasia itu.

"Kita ini sahabat Hinata, kalau ada masalah tolong ceritakan pada kami." Imbuh Sakura. Namun Hinata sudah menutup teleponnya.

"Ayo kita susul, aku sangat khawatir." Kata Tenten segera beranjak dari tempatnya yang diikuti Sakura dan Ino.

-oo-

Tin tin tinnnn

Suara klakson mobil Neji terdengar keras di depan rumah Sasuke.

"Ada apa Neji?" ucap Sasuke keluar dari rumah.

"Hinata belum pulang, ayo ikut aku mencarinya." Jawab Neji buru-buru. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung masuk ke mobilnya Neji.

"Dia dimana Neji?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit menghela nafas.

"Kalau aku tahu mana mungkin aku mengajakmu mencarinya!" bentak Neji yang sedikit geram pada Sasuke.

Di perjalanan mereka tak sengaja bertemu Naruto dan Shikamaru. Sasuke dengan cepat menarik mereka kedalam mobil.

"Teme ada apa kau ini?" Tanya Naruto masih kebingungan dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas.

"Hinata hilang." Ucapan pendek Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru tidak mau bertanya-tanya lagi.

"Ne Tenten, kau sudah tahu dimana Hinata?" Tanya Neji saat menelpon kekasihnya itu.

"Gomen ne Neji, aku sendiri juga belum tahu keberadaannya." Jawab gadis itu berbohong.

"Ah yasudah, aku akan kembali meneruskan pencarian." Kata Neji seraya menutup teleponnya.

"Dimana Neji?" Tanya Sasuke serius. Neji hanya menggeleng dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Oi teme, ini semua salahmu." ucap Naruto menyipitkan mata. Neji dengan cepat menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan intimidasi namun segera fokus untuk menyetir. Sementara Sasuke tetap tenang walau sebenarnya dia menyesalkan perbuatannya tadi siang.

"Mendokusai, harusnya kau tidak membiarkannya pulang sendirian." Ujar Shikamaru dengan nada sedikit kesal pada Sasuke.

"Diamlah. Kalian pikir aku tidak menyesal?" kata Sasuke dingin namun berhawa menakutkan. Biar bagaimanapun, Sasuke tidak memaafkan dirinya sendiri apabila sesuatu terjadi pada Hinata. Seandainya dia tidak ada keperluan sepulang sekolah tadi pasti Hinata pulang dengan aman. Di lubuk hatinya dia menyalahkan Itachi-kakaknya, karena harus menjemput kakaknya itulah dia tidak bisa menemani Hinata pulang.

-oo-

Tenten terpaksa berbohong kepada Neji karena hatinya menuruti perkataan Hinata.

"Kenapa kau berbohong Tenten?" Tanya Ino

"Bukankah akan semakin cepat menemukan Hinata dengan banyaknya yang mencari?" imbuh Sakura sedikit heran.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kali ini harus menuruti Hinata meski aku juga semakin khawatir." Jawab Tenten gundah.

"Aku juga merasa begitu. Ayo kita temukan Hinata sebelum yang lainnya. Mungkin ada rahasia besar sehingga bisa membuatnya begitu." Ucap Sakura sedikit menerawang.

Mereka bertiga sudah berada di pematang sungai tetapi mereka juga tak tahu dibagian pematang mana Hinata berada, sementara hari sudah semakin senja.

"Hey kalian dengar itu?" kata Ino memasang telinganya dengan seksama.

"Apa Ino?" Tanya Tenten dan Sakura bersamaan.

"sstttt.." jawab Ino sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir.

"Hiks Hiks .." Sekarang mereka bertiga bisa mendengar suara tangis seseorang. Tapi tak ada orang di depan maupun di belakang mereka.

"Hiks Hiks…" suara tangis itu terdengar kembali. Mereka celingukan mencari sumber suara. Ternyata di bagian atas pematang ada seorang gadis yang menangis sejak tadi dan mereka kenal betul sama gadis itu.

"Hinata!" seru ketiga sahabat itu sambil berlari menghampiri gadis yang ternyata Hinata.

"K-kalian.." Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Tenten, Sakura dan Ino _shock_ dengan mata Hinata yang sudah bengkak dan sembab.

"Apa yang terjadi Hinata?" Tanya Sakura seraya duduk di sampingnya dan mengelus rambut Hinata pelan. Ino dan Tenten pun ikut mendudukkan diri mereka di dekat Hinata.

"Ada apa Hinata? Ceritakanlah masalahmu." Imbuh Ino karena Hinata masih saja menangis dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Tolong ceritalah, jangan buat kami khawatir." Ucap Tenten penuh dengan tatapan khawatir.

"A-aku tidak mau kalian merasakan apa yang aku rasakan." Jawab Hinata yang sudah mulai reda tangis dan sesenggukkannya.

"Kita adalah sahabat, kita juga sudah berjanji suka maupun duka kita akan terus bersama dan menanggung rasa senang maupun sedih bersama-sama." Perkataan Ino membuat Hinata merasa tidak harus menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi, cepat atau lambat mereka harus mengetahui hal yang menyakitkan itu.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin memberitahu hal yang menyakitkan." Air mata Hinata kembali berjatuhan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya-''

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan jika kekasih kalian pernah memberi hukuman seperti ke kita pada orang lain?" pertanyaan Hinata menyerobot ucapan Sakura. Sementara ketiga temannya itu _shock_ , tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"S-sebenarnya kita sudah tim kedua yang mendapat hukuman dari para lelaki bodoh itu." Ucap Hinata dengan nafas memburu. Tenten, Sakura dan Ino merasa lemas seketika. Mau menangis tapi di tahan, tidak mau memperburuk keadaan.

"H-Hinata siapa yang memberitahumu?" Tanya Ino dengan nada sedikit gemetar.

"Seseorang yang menyekapku tadi siang." Jawab Hinata sudah mulai menghentikan tangisannya.

"Ah Hinata, jangan percaya dari perkataan orang lain. Mungkin saja dia hanya-"

"T-tapi bagaimana Karin-san mengenal semua kekasih kita?" lagi-lagi Hinata menyerobot perkataan temannya, kali ini Tenten yang di potong perkataannya.

"Karin? Jadi yang menyekapmu Karin? Kita harus membalasnya. Lagian jangan percaya sama omongan orang mengerikan itu!" ucap Sakura menaikkan level suaranya, meskipun sebenarnya dia sendiri terbakar dengan pernyataan Hinata tadi.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri sudah terlanjur percaya pada perkataannya." Kata Hinata seraya menutup matanya. Ketiga gadis lainnya merasakan nyeri di dalam hatinya, tak terasa air mata menetes dari sudut mata ketiganya namun dengan cepat menyeka dan menahan sebisa mungkin agar tidak terlihat.

"Sudahlah Hinata, jangan-"

"Hinata!" keempat gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Raut wajahnya sangat terlihat marah dan kesal.

"Tenten, kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku jika menemukan Hinata?" sekarang Tenten juga memalingkan wajahnya, Tenten juga seorang gadis sudah tentu merasa panas dengan apa yang di katakan Hinata sebelumnya.

"Sakura-chan, kau juga disini?" mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura tambah kesal.

Sedangkan Ino dan Shikamaru saling menatap namun diam satu sama lain.

"Hinata apa yang terjadi?" lagi-lagi Sasuke belum mendapat jawaban dari gadisnya. Dia mulai melangkah mendekatinya.

"Hinata mungkin apa yang dikatakan Karin itu tidak benar, nyatanya mereka semua kesini mencarimu." Bisik Ino sangat pelan. Ino sendiri sudah terprovokasi sejak Hinata bilang masalahnya tadi. Sebenarnya dia paling mudah cemburu dan marah, tetapi demi menenangkan Hinata semua di hapus saat itu juga. Entah bagaimana jika mereka sudah pisah, mungkin matanya menjadi lebam seperti Hinata juga.

Sasuke sudah tepat di depan Hinata. Sakura, Ino dan Tenten sedikit menjauh dari mereka berdua.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hinata?" Sasuke kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya sambil memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku. Harusnya aku menemanimu pulang." Bisik pemuda berambut raven itu di telinga Hinata. Namun Hinata hanya diam, entah perasaan sakit atau nyaman berada di pelukan orang yang masih menjadi kekasihnya itu. Sasuke tahu Hinata belum mau menceritakan masalahnya, dia tidak akan memaksanya untuk bercerita.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi Rapunzel?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sudah berada di samping Ino. Ino sedikit tersentak. Dia selalu suka saat Shikamaru memanggilnya Rapunzel, tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

"Pengen tahu aja!" jawab Ino sewot, tapi malah terlihat menggemaskan dimata Shikamaru.

"Mendokusai~" _trademark_ andalannya muncul sembari mencubit hidung Ino. Sedangkan Ino sendiri merasa sedikit panas di wajahnya. Tidak tahu apakah itu marah atau merona.

Di sisi lain, Naruto juga terus menempel pada Sakura. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka, karena dari tadi semua gadis itu cuma diam.

"Ne Sakura-chan. Sebenarnya apa-"

"Diamlah Naruto!" bisik Sakura tetapi tetap saja terdengar seperti bentakan keras. Mau tidak mau Naruto menurut saja daripada kena 'shannaro' kekasihnya itu.

"Sakura-chan saat kau marahpun aku selalu menyukaimu." Ujar Naruto nyengir. Sakura hanya merengut memalingkan wajahnya.

Berbeda dengan pasangan lainnya, Tenten dan Neji sedikit menjaga jarak.

"Neji, aku ada pertanyaan untukmu?"

"Hm?"

"A-ano…"

"Kenapa _,kunnoichi_?" Tenten hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Neji memanggilnya seperti itu. Neji yang melihat kelakuan Tenten tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang membuat Hinata seperti itu?" Tenten sedikit menghela nafas.

"Apa kau tahu?" Neji balik bertanya.

"T-tidak." Jawab Tenten menyangkalnya

"Sebenarnya aku sangat khawatir pada sepupuku, tapi mungkin saat ini dia hanya butuh Sasuke. Dan Hinata belum mau menceritakan masalahnya, itu artinya dia tak apa-apa."" Neji menatap Sasuke dan Hinata yang sudah terlihat berdiri.

" _Sayangnya kau salah, Neji. Saat ini Hinata tidak butuh Sasuke. Mungkin saat ini juga aku belum ingin di dekatmu."_ Batin Tenten penuh tekanan.

"Baiklah, yang penting Hinata selamat. Cuma ada satu mobil, ayo semuanya aku antar pulang." Ucap Neji menyadarkan semua yang ada disitu.

"Silakan kalian pulang, aku akan jalan saja." Kata Ino mulai melangkahkan kakinya semakin lama semakin berjalan cepat hingga akhirnya dia berlari.

"Tunggu Ino! Mendokusai, sepertinya aku harus mengantarnya." Tak peduli dengan teman-temannya, Shikamaru segera menyusul Ino.

"Yosh, kita pulang." Ucap Naruto bersemangat, tak tahu keadaan bahwa saat itu sangat lah mencekam. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya, tetapi hatinya masih gundah perihal ucapan Hinata tadi.

Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan di belakang Neji, Naruto dan Sakura serta Tenten.

"Tolong, ceritakan yang terjadi, Hinata." Ujar Sasuke hampir berbisik dan terdengar khawatir.

"N-nandemonai. Tanya saja pada Karin mantan kekasihmu, Sasuke!" timpal Hinata dengan tatapan sebal pada Sasuke. Kali ini dia benar-benar marah, bahkan nama Sasuke tak di beri _suffix_ 'kun'.

"Apa maksudmu?" suara Sasuke kali ini sedikit menunjukkan perubahan, terdengar sedikit bergetar walau masih di dominasi nada 'dingin'

"Aku yakin kau paham!" sedetik setelah mengucapkan itu Hinata mendahului Sasuke dan berjajar dengan Neji. Sedingin atau se- _flat_ apapun Sasuke, dia tetaplah manusia biasa yang bisa merasa takut kehilangan seseorang apalagi Hinata. Tangannya mengepal kuat, dia takut Hinata sudah mengetahui masa lalunya dan yang lain juga. " _Awas kau Karin"_ batin Sasuke marah.

Di tempat lain, Ino dan Shikamaru hanya saling diam. Entah kenapa rasa canggung menyelimuti mereka meskipun sepasang kekasih. Ino yang kurang fokus alias melamun akhirnya tersandung.

Dukk

" _Daijoubu,_ Ino?" Ino hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru. Wajahnya memerah karena pinggangnya yang di peluk pemuda nanas itu.

"I-iya, aku baik kok. Lepaskan aku!" perintah Ino dengan wajah masih dalam keadaan merona.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan." Shikamaru malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Hati Ino mencelos, dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Rasa sakit hati tadi menguar begitu saja. Rasa marah tadi hilang begitu saja. Tak terasa bibirnya membentuk senyuman dan balik memeluk erat Shikamaru." _Ah, sudahlah, mungkin ucapan Hinata tadi hanya kebohongan Karin saja._ " Pikir Ino positif.

Sementara keberadaan di dalam mobil Neji mencekam bak kuburan. Tak ada sepatah katapun dari penghuni di dalamnya.

"Sakura-chan~" bisik Naruto manja di telinga Sakura. Tangannya kemudian menggegam erat tangan Sakura yang membuat Sakura sedikit _blushing_.

"Lepaskan Naruto!" Naruto menurutinya, Sakura sedikit kecewa. Naruto menyadari mimik Sakura yang berubah seperti kesal, dia menyeringai. Tanpa aba-aba tangan kanan Naruto melingkar di pinggang gadisnya itu, sementara tangan kirinya memainkan ponsel berharap wajah meronanya tidak terlihat oleh kekasihnya. Sakura sendiri sudah bak kepiting rebus. Namun dia tak menolak sekalipun pelakuan Naruto kepadanya. " _Karin pasti cuma membual._ " Sama seperti halnya Ino, Sakura juga tak ambil pusing masalah tadi, mereka tak percaya lagi tentang perkataan Hinata.

Tiba-tiba ada ponsel bordering dan ternyata itu milik Hinata.

"M-Moshi-moshi otou-sama, a-aku baik-baik saja. A-aku sudah pulang." sejurus kemudian di tutup teleponnya. Sasuke tak menoleh sedikitpun pada Hinata. Tak berapa lama ponsenya kembali berbunyi.

"M-moshi-moshi."

"D-daijoubu.. e-eh jadi otou-sama yang memberi tahumu?"

"Aku baik Kiba-kun! A-aku tadi hanya sedikit kesal dan bermain di pematang sungai." Dengan cepat Sasuke menoleh kearah Hinata. Kesal sekali mendengar nama lelaki di sebut sekaligus menggunakan _suffix_ yang menunjukkan keakraban itu.

"M-maukah kau datang kerumahku, kau sudah lama tak berkunjung." Bahkan tak mendengar suara si penelpon pun, Sasuke sudah sangat marah. Secara refleks Sasuke mengambil ponsel Hinata.

"Hinata bersama kekasihnya jangan mengganggunya lagi!" kali ini Sasuke sedikit membentak.

"Oi Sasuke, kau ini kenapa?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Sasuke kenal betul dengan pemilik suara di seberang telepon. Hinata kembali merebut ponsel miliknya.

"Sudah ya Kiba-kun." Hinata menutup teleponnya dengan kesal.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, dia Inuzuka Kiba. Bodohnya kau tak tahu sahabat dekat Hinata." Ucap Neji tenang.

"M-memangnya apa yang dia tahu dariku?" ujar Hinata yang jelas menunjukkan kemarahan. Sasuke hanya mengepalkan tangannya.

Mobil Neji berhenti tepat di rumah Sakura. Namun dia masih tertidur di bahu Naruto karena kelelahan mencari Hinata tadi.

"Sakura-chan, sudah sampai di rumahmu." Ucap Naruto membangunkan Sakura. Dia tersenyum malu saat tahu dia tertidur di bahu Naruto

"Eh, aku mau pulang dulu minna. Arigatou Neji." Kata Sakura setelah turun dari mobil.

Tenten juga turun dari mobil, tangannya di cegah Neji namun dengan cepat Tenten melepas pegangan Neji.

"Jangan turun disini!" Tenten tak takut dengan tatapan maut Neji, dia malah mengeluarkan shuriken yang selalu dibawanya. Akhirnya Neji menurut saja.

"N-Neji-niisan aku mau turun disini juga."

"Jangan!" Neji memberi tatapan tajam pada Hinata, yang di tatap hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namun Hinata tetap turun.

"Hinata!"

"Aku hanya ingin duduk disampingmu Neji-niisan." Ucapnya setelah masuk kembali kedalam mobil namun pindah tempat. Sasuke hanya membuang muka.

Kini tinggal Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata dan Neji di mobil. Tak ada suara sedikitpun dari mereka bahkan Naruto orang yang cerewet sekalipun tak berkata sepatah katapun. Akhinya mereka berhenti di Mansion Hinata. Keluar dari mobil, Hinata tak sedikitpun menoleh atau berkata apapun pada para lelaki itu. Neji sedikit terkejut dengan kelakuan Hinata kali ini.

"Neji." Panggil Sasuke setelah mobil menjauh dari kediaman Hinata.

"Hm, apa Sasuke?" Neji bertanya dengan santai.

"Kurasa Hinata tahu tentang masa lalu kita." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Neji menghentikan laju kendaaannya. Naruto pun pindah ke samping Sasuke, ingin mendengar yang di katakan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, teme?" tanya Naruto sesaat setelah mendudukkan bokongnya.

"Mungkinkah Hinata bersikap seperti itu karena-"

"Iya," serobot Sasuke memotong ucapan Neji

"Sepertinya Karin memberitahu Hinata." Neji dan Naruto hanya diam tak tahu apa yang harus terucap dari bibir mereka. Neji kembali melajukan mobilnya dalam suasana hati kurang menyenangkan.

-oo-

Hinata dan Tenten meyakini ucapan Karin benar sementara Ino dan Sakura berpikir itu hanyalah bualan belaka. Ino dan Sakura merasa bahwa ucapan Hinata tadi tidak benar. Mereka sudah tenggelam dalam perlakuan mesra kekasihnya hingga melupakan hal yang menyakitkan itu.

Akan tetapi, biar bagaimanapun suatu kebenaran akan terungkap dengan sendirinya. Serapat apapun bangkai tertutup, pasti baunya akan tercium juga.

 **-oo-**

 **TBC**

 **-oo-**

 **Aduh, lama-lama pusing sama nih fic XD**

 **Udah update nya setengah abad sekali, sekalinya update gak memuaskan reader lagi (mungkin) XD**

 **Kadang suka heran sama pikiran ini yang seenaknya membayangkan kesana-kemari XD muahaha**

 **Di kasih flashback aja kali ya chapter selanjutnya XD(biar kek Pak Masashi) -.-**

 **Ceritanya kacau, se kacau mukanya Kakuzu wkwk *ditimpuk**

 **Pokoknya saya minta maaf atas nama fic ini, amburadul sih alurnya XD**

 **Biarpun gak karuan, tolong tetep di baca sekaligus ripiu yah :)**

 **Ripiu dong, kangen nih sama ripiu :3**

 **POKOKNYA HARUS REVIEW XD**

 **Arigatou...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Visit, Read and Review it :)**

 **-oo-**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **-oo-**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Alur Secepat Kereta Express Hogwarts (?), etc**

 **NARUTO** **© Masashi Kishimoto** **but** **OUR MISSION © Hida Tanaka**

 **-oo-**

Setelah kejadian pernyataan Karin kemarin, hari ini tim ANBU kembali bersama. Nampaknya Sakura dan Ino terlihat biasa saja bahkan lebih terlihat bahagia. Sedangkan Hinata dan Tenten tampak seperti baru saja putus cinta, muka mereka terlihat kusut sekali terutama Hinata.

"Ano, sepertinya Karin itu hanya membual, jangan kau masukkan dalam hati perkataannya, Hinata." Akhirnya Ino angkat bicara setelah sekian lama tak ada suara di antara mereka.

"Iya Hinata, berpikir positif saja." tambah Sakura mendukung perkataan Ino. Namun Hinata tetap diam lebih tepatnya melamun.

"Kalian ini, apa yang dilakukan kekasih kalian hingga tidak membayangkan sama sekali tentang perkataan Karin, bagaimana jika itu benar adanya. Buat apa Karin menyekap Hinata jika memang dia hanya membual?" Tenten sedikit emosi dengan Ino dan Sakura.

"Apa salahnya berpikir positif, kalian aja yang selalu berpikir negatif." Ucap Sakura sewot.

"E-eh, b-bukannya kita hari ini di panggil Tsunade-sama?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Ahh, souka. Ayo kita ke ruang ANBU sebelum beliau menghajar kita." Kata Ino berjalan mendahului teman-temannya.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk."

Mereka berempat terkejut setelah memasuki ruang khusus yang seharusnya hanya mereka yang memasukinya serta Tsunade dan Shizune. Perempuan berambut pirang dengan kucir empatnya sedang berhadapan dengan Tsunade.

"Saya pergi dulu, Tsunade-sama." Pamit gadis itu meninggalkan ruangan ANBU.

"Duduklah kalian." Perintah Tsunade pada tim besutannya itu.

"Akan ku batalkan misi penyusupan itu." Ucapan Tsunade membuat mereka tersentak.

"K-kenapa Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Karena kalian tidak becus sama halnya tim Temari." Kali ini semakin membuat mereka berempat _shock_ berat. Ino dan Sakura kini sedikit membenarkan perkataan Karin pada Hinata kemarin.

Tsunade menyodorkan foto didepan mereka yang membuat semuanya kaget campur malu. Foto itu di ambil saat mereka kencan pertama kali di Madara Cafe kala itu.

"Karena kalian sudah bepacaran dengan mereka, kuputuskan misi di batalkan." Kata Tsunade mengangkat satu alisnya. Mereka berempat _speechless_ , tak ada yang berani angkat bicara.

"Sayangnya kekasih kalian bukan orang baik-baik," kali ini Tsunade sedikit menyeringai.

"A-apa maksud anda, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Ino dengan wajah memerah menahan malu sekaligus amarah.

"Sepertinya baik Temari atau Karin telat memberitahu kalian." Ekspresi muka Hinata dan Tenten tidaklah banyak berubah karena mereka sudah membenarkan perkataan Karin di pikiran mereka. Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino jelas sekali perubahan mimik wajah serta tingkah mereka yang terlihat lemas.

"Sebenarnya kalian tim kedua yang kukirim ke KGB. Ya, tim pertama di pimpin oleh Temari tadi. Anggota tim pertama itu, Temari, Karin, Konan dan Shion. Tak kusangka mereka gagal, bahkan seorang putri bangsawan seperti Shion pun juga bisa jatuh cinta sama pemuda pirang jabrik itu." terang Tsunade menerawang. Sakura merasa meledak mengingat kekasihnya pirang jabrik itu. Hatinya dongkol.

"Apa kalian sudah tau?" tanya Tsunade mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Mereka berempat hanya diam.

"Pemuda bergaya rambut nanas ini dulu pernah memacari Temari." imbuh Tsunade sambil menunjuk foto Shikamaru dengan Ino di cafe waktu itu. Hati, pikiran dan tubuh Ino mendadak panas. Jika dalam film fantasi mungkin sudah mengeluarkan api berkobar dari tubuhnya.

"Konan, yang juga satu angkatan diatas kalian, satu angkatan dengan Temari. Dia yang berpacaran dengan kakak sepupu Hinata." tambah Tsunade mengungkap kenyataan. Tenten terkejut, namun karena hatinya sudah dongkol dari tadi, perubahan mimik wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat.

"Nah Hinata, kau tau sendiri siapa yang dulu di pacari kekasihmu itu. Aku sampai sekarang tidak tau, apakah mereka semua sudah putus atau belum." timpal Tsunade melirik kearah Hinata dan yang lainnya secara bergantian. Tetapi ekspresi wajah Hinata tidak berubah sama sekali, sebelum ataupun sesudah memasuki ruangan wajahnya masih tetap terlihat flat. Hubungan mereka dengan kekasih dari KGB sudah di uji meski belum genap dua bulan.

"Terimakasih penjelasannya Tsunade-sama. Maafkan kami atas kegagalan misi ini, saya mohon izin pergi dulu." tanpa ada kegugupan sedikitpun Hinata mengatakan itu. Baik Tsunade maupun sahabat-sahabatnya, mereka tampak menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Tidak perlu menunggu izin Kepala Sekolah, Hinata mengeloyor pergi dari ruangan ANBU. Meski ada yang aneh dengan Hinata, ketiga sahabatnya masih berkalut dengan perasaan dan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kami mohon izin keluar." izin Sakura keluar ruangan diikuti lno dan Tenten.

"Ayo kita cari Hinata." ajak Ino dengan hati yang 'mrongkol'. Hinata sendiri sudah pergi entah kemana.

Setelah mencari-cari di seluruh sekolah mereka tidak menemukan sosok bernama Hinata itu. Bel pertanda dimulai pelajaran sudah berdentang, namun Hinata masih belum kembali.

Sakura, Ino dan Tenten mengutak-atik ponselnya, berusaha menghubungi Hinata. Semua hasilnya nihil, mereka sangat khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu karena kemarin juga menghilang di pematang sungai. Akan tetapi bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, mereka bertiga memutuskan mencarinya setelah pelajaran usai.

Ponsel Sakura bergetar saat akan memasuki ruang kelas.

"Hinata, kau ada dimana? Kelas sudah akan di mulai, cepat kembalilah." omel Sakura di ponselnya setelah Hinata menelepon.

"A-ano minna, aku akan kembali saat pelajaran kedua. J-jangan mencariku." ucap Hinata sembari menutup teleponnya.

"Hinata! Hinata!" panggil Sakura, namun sudah tidak ada jawaban di seberang sana.

Sementara Hinata saat ini sedang bersama seorang lelaki.

"Kembalillah Hinata, kau bisa menemuiku lagi setelah sepulang sekolah. Aku sendiri akan mengikuti pelajaran." kata orang itu.

"B-baiklah, nanti kita pulang bareng ya, sudah lama kita tidak melakukan kesenangan bersama. J-jangan lupa mengajak semuanya ya.." balas Hinata sedikit mengukir senyum. Baginya hanya orang itu yang bisa berbagi suka dan dukanya saat ini. Akhirnya Hinata kembali ke KGG, meski dia tau akan terlambat, suatu hal memalukan bagi seorang Hyuuga.

Beberapa jam kemudian, pelajaran usai dan masing-masing berhamburan keluar kelas. Di dalam kelas hanya ada tim ANBU.

"N-ne minna, hari ini aku akan melepas penat dan akan bersenang-senang. Maukah kalian ikut?" tanya Hinata ceria. Sementara sahabat-sahabatnya hanya saling pandang. Setelah menghilang tadi Hinata seperti tidak memikirkan masalahnya lagi. Mereka takut telah terjadi apa-apa. Bagaimana jika dia bukan Hinata, itulah setidaknya pemikiran aneh ketiga gadis itu.

"Ano Hinata, kami tidak ingin ikut, rasanya malas keluar." timpal Tenten di sertai anggukan Ino dan Sakura.

"H-Hee benarkah? P-padahal sudah ada tiga orang spesial kalian yang menunggu." kata Hinata sedikit kecewa. Sontak sahabatnya menautkan alisnya hingga bertemu, siapa orang-orang tersebut, bagaimana jika kekasih mereka.

"Orang spesial kami? Mereka siapa Hinata?" Tanya Ino penasaran, Tenten dan Sakura juga antusias mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"T-tidakkah kau tau Ino-chan, ada murid pindahan dari Iwagakuen ke KGB. Dia berambut pirang panjang." jawab Hinata innocent. Ekspresi Ino menunjukkan betapa terkejutnya ia. Dia hanya menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Sakura dan Tenten yang melihatnya hanya menaikkan satu alis tanda tidak paham.

"B-bagaimana kau t-tau Hinata? Aku saja tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali." kali ini Ino sudah mengurangi keterkejutannya.

"J-jadi k-kau mau tidak jika sekarang pergi?" Hinata balik bertanya pada Ino dengan senyuman. Ino mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana dengan kita?" Tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"T-tenanglah, kalian juga akan menemui orang yang mungkin SPESIAL." ucap Hinata menekankan kata spesial. Karena rasa penasaran semakin besar akhirnya Sakura dan Tenten setuju dengan rencana Hinata.

"Yattaaa!" pekik Hinata girang. Ino pun tersenyum, dia berpikir sejenak melepas pikiran penuhnya karena kekasih. Sementara kedua sahabat lainnya hanya cengo.

 **-oo-**

Empat gadis cantik terlihat keluar kelas yang paling terakhir. Ada senyuman di wajah mereka setelah terlihat masam sebelumnya. Mereka akan sejenak melupakan masalah asmaranya. Kaki-kaki mereka melangkahkan ke depan gerbang sekolah. Dan disana pula sudah berdiri empat orang lelaki dengan senyum tipis di bibir mereka.

Tampaknya Ino, Sakura dan Tenten terkejut bukan main. Memang benar yang dikatakan Hinata tadi. Mereka benar-benar spesial.

"Oi Ino, kau sudah membuatku menunggu, hn." sapa lelaki berambut pirang pada Ino. Yang disapa hanya tersenyum lebar tak percaya dengan siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"S-Sasori-nii, b-bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" tanya Sakura gagap, lelaki berambut merah itu hanya menatapnya dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Yo Tenten, hisashiburi. Sepertinya kau tidak senang melihatku." ucap pemuda berambut biru keabu-abuan dengan tatapan mengejek. Tenten masih diam tak bergerak. Di pandangnya dari atas ke bawah.

"S-Shira?" Lelaki bernama Shira itu hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"K-Kiba-kun, kita berangkat saja" ajak Hinata pada karibnya itu.

"Yosh, minna ayo berangkat!" teriak Kiba menggebu-gebu seperti biasanya. Mereka sengaja tidak naik kendaraan karena supaya lebih menyenangkan.

"Deidara-nii, tega sekali kau tidak bilang pada sepupumu ini jika kau pindah, tak taukah kau aku ini sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu dan pastinya merindukanmu." cerocos Ino sambil memeluk lengan orang bernama Deidara itu.

"Kau terkejut hn? Rupanya kau masih saja cerewet." balasnya terkekeh. Ino hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

Sakura masih berjalan sambil memandang orang disampingnya itu.

"Kenapa? Apa aku menjadi terlalu tampan?" pertanyaan itu sontak berbuah hadiah bogem dari Sakura.

"Baka! Aku hanya terkejut. Sudah berapa lama kau tidak pulang hah? Kau memilih sekolah di Suna, padahal disana gersang." Sakura memandangnya kesal walaupun rindunya terobati pada kakak tirinya. Sasori hanya nyengir dan mengusap kepalanya yang dihantam adik satu-satunya itu.

Sementara Tenten tidak berhenti tersenyum setelah Shira yang notabene adalah kakak kandungnya berada disamping kanannya itu. Tenten sebenarnya mempunyai kakak yang di asuh oleh orang Suna, awalnya dia tidak tau sampai Shira mengunjungi Tenten dan keluarganya saat masih sekolah menengah pertama.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Sakura, Ino dan Tenten bersamaan dengan suara cukup keras. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ahh, semua karena Hinata-sama, ehh Hinata-chan." Jawab Shira disertai anggukan Sasori dan Deidara.

"Bagaimana bisa Hinata?" tanya mereka bertiga kembali secara bersamaan. Hinatapun memulai ceritanya.

 **Flashback On**

Setelah pulang dari pematang sungai, dengan perasaan kesal dan marah dia langsung masuk ke rumah yang sudah ada ayah dan juga teman baiknya.

"Syukurlah, Hinata, kau baik-baik saja." ucap Hiashi pada putri sulungnya dan Hinata di sambut pelukan hangat ayahnya itu.

"Sahabatmu sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Akan aku tinggal kalian." kata Hiashi pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi Hinata?" tanya pemuda bertato segitiga itu. Lalu Hinata menjelaskan semua kronologinya tanpa sedikitpun dikurangi maupun di tambah.

"Hmm begitu." tanggap Kiba mengangguk-angguk.

"Jaa, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan besok? Hilangkan beban pikiran. Ada murid baru dari Iwa, yang katanya sepupu dari temanmu, Ino. Rambutnya pirang panjang, jadi teringat sahabatmu itu. Hei, pasti sahabatmu juga sedih, kita ajak saja mereka bersama." kata Kiba panjang lebar.

"A-aku tau Kiba-kun, akan kuhubungi anak dari teman ayah, kakak kandung Tenten-chan dan juga Sasori-nii kakak tiri Sakura-chan. Dan kau bilang ke anak baru sepupu Ino itu. Kita buat kejutan untuk mereka. Mereka pasti mau datang demi adik-adik tercinta mereka." ucap Hinata menerawang. Kiba tidak terkejut jika Hinata mempunyai banyak teman ataupun kenalan, secara dia anak dari bangsawan yang di kenal banyak orang bahkan di luar kota Konoha. Malam itu juga Hinata merencanakan pergi ke taman hiburan sepulang sekolah besok.

 **Flashback Off**

Hinata menjelaskan secara detail bagaimana ceritanya. Ketiga sahabatnya hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"K-kita bersenang-senang ya, kita luapkan sejenak amarah kita. A-aku tidak ingin kalian terus bersedih karena para lelaki bodoh itu." ucap Hinata mengepalkan tangannya.

"Terimakasih Hinata, terimakasih oniichan. Sudah mau datang." sambung Tenten tersenyum memeluk lengan Shira. Sakura dan Ino berjalan sambil memeluk pinggang kakak dan sepupunya. Sementara Hinata dirangkul bahunya oleh Kiba. Bak empat pasangan kekasih mereka menuju taman hiburan. Perasaan sedih dan marah di hati para gadis itu perlahan memudar. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum lebar. Namun, rasa kesenangan itu kembali menguar setelah melihat pemandangan di depannya, tepat di depan pintu masuk taman hiburan. Baik Sakura dan Hinata maupun Tenten serta Ino, mereka hanya mematung meski kilat amarah berkobar di mata masing-masing. Rupanya ada empat pasangan lain sedang berbincang-bincang di hadapan mereka. Dan mereka kenal betul dengan semua orang-orang di seberang jalan itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka menoleh

"Hinata!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Ino!"

"Tenten!"

Dalam situasi saat ini entah bagaimana mereka masing-masing mengartikannya. Yang jelas disisi Sakura dkk mengartikan para lelaki bodoh itu memang hanya mempermainkan mereka. Sedangkan disisi seberang itu, mereka berpikir telah dikhianati kekasih mereka sendiri tanpa tau yang sebenarnya. Api amarah bergelora di hati masing-masing. Namun para lelaki yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasih para gadis di seberang jalan itu juga gundah dengan adanya empat gadis yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasih mereka. Beda halnya dengan Ino dkk, karena dari awal mereka hanya akan bersenang-senang melupakan masalah sejenak dan melepas rindu dengan orang-orang terdekatnya. Namun ternyata yang membuat hatinya sakit malah terpampang jelas di mata mereka.

Tentu mereka semua memiliki alasan kenapa bisa berada disana, namun karena kesalahpahaman hanya membuat satu pemikiran baik dari sisi para gadis maupun para lelaki, yaitu

" _Mereka selingkuh!"_

 **-oo-**

 **TBC**

 **-oo-**

Huaaaa, sudah berapa lama saya ngacir dari fanfic ini T.T

Tolong jangan timpuk saya karena keterlambatan yang suuperrrr XD

Panjang atau pendek, saya gak tau seberapa panjang chap ini XD

Wahh, chapter selanjutnya pasti akan saya ungkap semuanya, akan kubereskan kesalahpahamannya dan akhirnya kita merdeka wkwkwk

Ending apa belum ya di chap ke 7 nanti? Well, ikuti saja jalan kisahnya hanya di Tekape XD

Terimakasih yang udah mau baca, apalagi review. Tolong ripiu dong, biar saya tau hasil ide gila saya huahaha XD

Arigatou, Review onegaishimasu ^o^


End file.
